Memorias del Viento
by Leneth blue-blood
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si por accidente nuestro querido profesor de pociones comenzara a descubrir la persona que es Harry en realidad?, ¿que pasaria si encontrara una forma de unirse para evitar el dolor que el mundo real les causa?. Entren y averiguenlo
1. Chapter 1: Un extraño comienzo

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo la idea del fic es mía y algún personaje X que salga en el transcurso de esta misma historia.

**Advertencias: **Hay un poco de OCC. Slash. Severus Snape/Harry Potter. También hay violencia, angustia y un camino dura para mi querido Harry y Sevy.

**Memorias del viento**

_**Capitulo 1.- Un extraño comienzo**_

Es difícil pensar en todo lo que tuve que vivir para poder conocer por fin a la persona que estaba destinada a compartir su vida junto a la mía. Es difícil seguir después de que la vida te pone obstáculos del tamaño de una muralla de concreto. Pero que más daba si el mundo se caía a pedazos enfrente de mí, si tú y solamente tú estabas a mi lado, que más daba que el mundo entero lloraba lágrimas de sangre, si tú me sonreías y que más daba si mi vida se perdía por devolverte a ti tu alma torturada. Nada de lo que le pase al mundo, nada de lo que le pase a todos los demás y nada de lo que me pase a mi importa si tu entre todos me miraba y me sonreías, todo daría por ti, todo incluso mi vida, solo te pido que sonrías y recuerdes que _"por tus labios nací y por tus labios moriré, yo por ti viento seré, recuerda mi voz que en susurros te hablare y por siempre como viento te acompañare" _

_Memorias del viento_

------------------------------

¿Saben?, fue extraño como lo conocí, bueno no conocer exactamente, yo ya lo conocía, a lo que me refiero es a que fue extraño como conocí a su verdadero yo, como aprendí que no era exactamente que siempre intentaba aparentar, que no era la persona que yo me esforzaba por ver, la cual despreciaba de corazón y ¿saben?, descubrí gratamente que en verdad me agradaba su verdadero yo.

Es extraño que un día de pasar del mas profundo odio hacia él, di paso al mas hermoso de los sentimientos, al que nunca había sentido con ningún otro u otra, con él conocí lo que se hacía llamar amor, con él disfrute la vida y por él la entregaría, solamente por él.

De vez en cuando lo extraño, pero no importa se que puedo visitarlo cuando yo quiera, él me lo dejo claro después de mi ultima visita, pero si voy lo arruinaría todo y no quiero verlo sufrir por mi una vez mas, pero bueno, iré uno de estos días a pasar la mañana junto a él y nuestra pequeña, ella es tan hermosa. Cada vez que pienso en como se comporto cuando supo de nuestra Ahilen, me dan unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlos y darle las gracias por ser fuerte por ella y por mi, ¿saben?, creo que es justo que les cuente como mi vida y su vida cambiaron de ser una constante pesadilla a ser el mas hermoso de los sueños.

Creo que todo comenzó en un pasillo del colegio, fue extraño pero agradable, ahora que lo pienso no creo que en mi vida hubiera tenido una conversación decente con el, pero agradezco que lo hiciera en ese momento, si no lo hubiera hecho nuca me hubiera enterado de la maravillosa persona que el era, y no hubiera sido tan feliz a su lado, pero bueno rememoremos.

_//Flash Back//_

Era unas noches antes del ingreso al colegio, el profesor Snape caminaba como hacía siempre, hacía unos de los pasillos del séptimo piso, en su ya habitual ronda de media noche, aquella que le servia para despejar su mente. Iba pensando como siempre en alguna poción, cuando por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una sombra que se dirigía por uno de los pasillos hacía el ala este del colegio, la cual estaba prohibida para los estudiantes, pensando en que halló era un poco extraño, ya que a su entendimiento no había nadie mas en el colegio que los profesores y algunas personas de la Orden, y guiado por su curiosidad lo siguió.

Caminó durante un tiempo detrás de la sombra sin dar a conocer su presencia, caminaron por pasillos medianamente iluminados, pero con la suficiente luz como para distinguir a la persona que estaba siguiendo. Cual fue su sorpresa al distinguir al joven Potter caminando tan sigilosamente, que si no fuera porque espiar era una constante en su vida no hubiera podido seguirlo tan magistralmente hasta una de las aulas que se encontraba en desuso.

Con la precaución que conllevan años de practica, ingreso al aula, mientras Potter no se daba cuenta de que el estaba escondido en las sombras del salón, se acercó sigilosamente a él preparándose gustosamente para tomarlo desprevenido, y así poder disfrutar de torturar al incausto muchacho que cada día que lo veía le recordaba amargamente su pasado con su detestable padre.

Pero no pudo avanzar mas ya que Potter comenzó a quitarse la ropa muy lentamente como tratando de que algo en su cuerpo no se lastimara, miro sorprendido como la camisa, que supuestamente era blanca, que llevaba bajo una chaqueta que a su parecer eran como tres tallas mas que la del muchacho estaba teñida de un color rojo, miro como poco a poco Potter se la fue quitando, y sinceramente estaba seguro que su cara en esos momentos era de antología, ¿pero que podía hacer?, estaba mas que sorprendido, la palabra correcta sería horrorizado en tamaños descomunales, la espalda de Potter era un verdadero desastre, era como si hubiera sido azotado repetidamente y no se le hubiera dado una asistencia correcta y además tenia varios moretones en sus brazos.

Potter que aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, comenzó lentamente a sacar unas cuantas pomadas que estaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, aplicándosela a su más que destruida espalda y soltando pequeños gemidos de dolor, pero para sorpresa del profesor en ningún momento derramo alguna lágrima, y sinceramente sabia por experiencia que ese tipo de heridas dolían bastante sobre todo si uno mismo intentaba curarlas.

Acercándose sigilosamente a su alumno, tomo cuidadosamente la pomada que se estaba aplicando con esfuerzo a su destrozada espalda, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que por el brusco movimiento dejara escuchar un jadeo de dolor y que además se precipitara hacía adelante por un súbito mareo. Dándose cuenta de esto, el profesor lo tomo de la cintura para poder sostenerlo y no dañar más su espalda, quedando recargado sobre el pecho del hombre.

Harry se aferro a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, no por el miedo a caer o por otra cosa, fue más que nada por el dolor que le provoco el movimiento. Al no aguantar el dolor se fue deslizando hasta alcanzar el suelo, quedándose de rodillas enfrente de la persona que aún lo sostenía firmemente, comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos que había perdido por el dolor y fue vagamente conciente que alguien lo estaba sosteniendo por la cintura, alarmado levantó sus ojos, posándolos en unas profundas esferas negras que lo miraban con intensidad.

Snape miro como Potter comenzaba a sonrojarse fuertemente por la posición en la que se encontraban, él siguió mirándolo unos segundos mas pensando en su siguiente movimiento, luego de unos momentos comenzó a inclinar a Harry hasta que poco a poco su cabeza quedo apoyada en el pecho de su profesor. Desconcertado como estaba intento moverse pero Snape no se lo permitió, lo apretó con mas fuerza contra si y tranquilamente se acercó un poco hacia su oído.

-Tranquilícese Potter, solamente quiero ayudarlo- le murmuro cerca del oído haciendo que Harry se estremeciera y se tensara.

-¿Porque quiere ayudarme?, nunca... nunca nadie lo a hecho... ¿Por qué la persona que mas me odia quiere... quiere ayudarme?- pregunto con esfuerzo ya que los jadeos de doler que salían de el le impedían hablar con normalidad, y un poco desconcertado, pensando que alguien podría preocuparse por él y ayudarlo sin pedir algo a cambio como hacia la mayoría de personas, y sobretodo la persona que lo estaba sosteniendo en esos instantes.

-Solamente quédese quieto- le dijo Snape inclinándose un poco sobre Harry y comenzando a aplicar la pomada que anteriormente le había arrebatado de las manos, con mucho cuidado comenzó a cubrir la parte superior de la lastimada espalda del joven con la pomada y luego fue bajando lentamente, pero se detuvo al escuchar el leve jadeo que dejo escapar el muchacho, lo miro un momento percatándose que tenia firmemente agarrada la parte delantera de su túnica con manos que a leguas se veían muy temblorosas, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y mostraba un rictus de dolor en su pálido rostro, con mucho cuidado para no dañarlo más termino de poner la pomada en la espalda del chico, aun sosteniendo al niño entre sus brazos comenzó a buscar dentro de la túnica su varita, al encontrarla conjuro un par de vendas y con mucho cuidado comenzó a utilizarlas para cubrir todo su torso.

Una vez terminado de poner las vendas, lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo y tomándolo de la cintura nuevamente lo sentó en una de las mesas, impresionándose de lo ligero que parecía ser Potter, con cuidado miro sus brazos percatándose de los feos moretones que tenía en ellos y en sus pequeñas manos, que mostraban quemaduras y algunos rasguños. Tomo la otra pomada reconociéndola como una que se utilizaba para los moretones y bajar la intensidad de los dolores y con cuidado la fue aplicando en los brazos y por ultimo en las manos del chico que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que comenzó a curar sus heridas, se sorprendió que aquellas pomadas funcionaran tan bien como lo estaban haciendo y momentáneamente se pregunto quien le había dado esos objetos al chico, descartando (según el) la tonta idea de que Potter las aya hecho por si solo.

Pensando en los siguientes pasos a seguir, no se percato de la mirada que su alumno le estaba dirigiendo, ni tampoco como este levanto sus manos lentamente, solo fue conciente de ello cuando sintió los brazos de Potter alrededor de su cuello y como en el silencio del aula se dejaba escuchar un suave sollozo. Solo en ese momento su mente se aclaro y se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba llorando, unos suaves sollozos y las tibias lágrimas que se estaban derramando en la curvatura de su cuello, no sabiendo como actuar solo atino a abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras tiernas y reconfortantes mientras acariciaba distraídamente su cabello, pensando que si alguien lo viera consolando a su mas que jurado enemigo quedarían en shock por meses.

No sabía que hacer, como había llegado a eso, a consolar a Potter, ¡¡¡un Potter!!! Por amor a Merlín y toda su corte. ¿Pero que podía hacer? el chico parecía un animalito perdido y asustado, como no ayudar a una criatura que solo con mirarlo a los ojos te percatabas que estaba sufriendo en silencio. No definitivamente no tenía corazón como para no ayudarlo, al contrario de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba, él si podía ser piadoso (mientras la otra gente no se enterara claro esta). Percatándose que la respiración y los sollozos de Potter se tranquilizaban se decidió para separarlo de su cuerpo y hablar.

-Lo siento- le dijo Harry antes de que el pudiera abrir la boca para soltar las palabras que quería pronunciar, y con cuidado comenzó a separase del hombre limpiándose los restos de sus lagrimas y mirando por último esos hipnotizantes ojos negros que aun lo miraban- Gracias por... por ayudarme profesor- le dijo bajando la mirada al sentirse tan al descubierto ante el hombre frente a si. Con cuidado intento ponerse de pie, pero el profesor no se lo permitió ya que en un solo movimiento capturo su barbilla con una mano y con la otra su cintura para mantenerlo quieto.

-¿Qué tiene?, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Quién lo ha lastimado de esa manera?- pregunto con un deje de preocupación que asombro a él mismo como a su estudiante

-no... no quiero hablar de ello... yo no puedo... por favor...yo no-intento decir Harry pero no podía, cada palabra que decía se atoraba en su garganta, él no quería preocupar a otras persona, no quería que sintieran lastima por él, pero por primera vez alguien le estaba preguntando sinceramente lo que le pasaba y sinceramente no sabia que hacer, no quería mentir porque para él obviamente no estaba bien, pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad por que le dañaba recordar lo que cada verano le pasaba, no quería, pero él hombre lo había ayudado y sinceramente Snape le caía bien pese a que siempre lo intentara de humillar o lastimar, aun así lo admiraba.

-Esta bien no es necesario que me cuente lo que le esta pasando solamente lo llevare a la enfermería...- le estaba diciendo Snape ya que obviamente Harry no sabia como contestar a su pregunta.

-No! –exclamo Harry sintiendo terror de que alguien mas se enterara de todo lo de esta noche- No se preocupe profesor yo puedo con mis heridas, mañana me sentiré mucho mejor- le dijo intentando ponerse de pie de donde Snape lo había dejado sentado, pero cuando había podido ponerse en pie un mareo lo obligo a sostenerse de lo primero que tuviera a su alcance, que en este caso era una de las manos de su profesor.

Cayeron al suelo del aula sin la menor oportunidad de sostenerse de algo, luego de un momento se pudieron escuchar unos quejidos por parte de Harry que rápidamente se había puesto de rodillas y miraba con un poco de temor a su profesor que había caído de espaldas al suelo (para evitar que él se lastimara mas) y con él sobre su cuerpo, Snape lo miro unos momentos y luego lo tomo entre sus brazos inquietando al niño que había quedado sobresaltado por lo inesperado del movimiento, lo abrazo para luego inferir un conjuro en voz baja que hizo que Harry se sintiera adormilado entre sus brazos.

-Si no quieres ir a la enfermería esta bien, te llevare a tu sala común entonces, pero quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que te paso- le dijo en susurros en su oído y como el niño entre sus brazos estaba medio dormido se aprovecho y lo sostuvo mas apretadamente contra si, haciendo que Harry abriera un poco mas los ojos y le contestara entre susurros suaves.

-me duele recordar... por favor no me haga recordar... me duele aquí- le dijo suavemente y tocándose el pecho sobre su corazón para hacerse entender correctamente.

-déjame entonces ver tus recuerdos, no te preocupes no los revivirás, yo me encargare de que no sientas nada, solo déjame entenderte- le dijo tomando su barbilla para levantarle la cara y lo pudiera ver a los ojos y así poder ingresar a su mente y poder mirar tanto sus recuerdos recientes como lo pasados.

Trato de ingresar a su mente de una manera lenta y tranquila para no molestar al chico con una intromisión demasiado violenta, el niño ya tenia mucho de dolor en su cuerpo para que él le ocasionara más todavía. Primero no vio nada, solo oscuridad luego de adentrarse un poco mas en su mente vislumbro una habitación, y luego distinguió una especie de catre en ella y por fin pudo distinguir a Potter sobre eso que creía ser una cama. Luego de un momento apareció un tipo muy pasado de peso que miraba de mala manera al niño. Este hombre en cuestión le "tiro", la comida que no era propiamente una comida y luego serraba con llave la puerta, luego de eso el recuerdo se fue asiendo borroso y paso a otro.

Así fue durante casi una media hora, en donde el hombre pudo observar los constantes abusos que los "parientes" de Potter le ocasionaban cada verano al chico, mirando un recuerdo por cada año del chico, comenzó primero con los recuerdos de su niñez, sorprendiéndose de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser un ser humano con un niño que no superaba los cuatro años, con una criatura que solo pedía amor y comprensión. Luego pasó una serie de recuerdos más, los de los seis años hasta los de los diez, sorprendiéndose del aguante y la ingenuidad de Potter, ahora podía entender un poco más al niño que sostenía entre sus brazos. Luego paso a los recuerdos en donde aparecía tanto en Hogwarts como los de su verano con los seudos parientes; para Severus cada golpe e insulto que recibía Potter era muy doloroso, no entendía como el niño había podido sobrevivir después de semejante trato hacía su persona, no entendía como aun lo seguía soportando. Paso cada recuerdo uno tras otro con un creciente sentimiento de pena, culpa y algo mas que no supo definir, cuando llego al último recuerdo se quedo mas que pasmado; en él podía ver a Potter trabajando en el jardín de una casa bajo un quemante sol, luego de trabajar por lo Severus pudo constatar mas de tres horas seguidas, una mujer delgada, al parecer su tía, lo llamo y lo hizo ingresar a la sala de la casa, en ella habían tres hombres mas el tío del chico, su primo y una mujer igual de gorda que los hombres de dicha familia.

La tía del chico lo hizo pasar por enfrente de todos ellos y lo adentro hacía la cocina, lo tubo aproximadamente 40 minutos cocinando una variedad de platillos mientras ella arreglaba la mesa, luego de lo que parecía una amena cena entre todos los habitantes de la casa (a excepción de Harry) disfrutaban, uno de los hombres se disculpo y camino supuestamente hacia el sanitario, pero en realidad se dirigió a la que el supuso la habitación del chico que viera hacia unos momentos. Encontró al muchacho sentado en el alfeizan de su ventana con la vista perdida en un punto no definido del jardín, no percatándose de la presencia del hombre que estaba en su "habitación" y que se dirigía hacia él. Solo fue conciente de alguien que lo estaba amordazando y le sujetaba fuertemente de las muñecas, no sabiendo que hacer comenzó a forcejear con el hombre ya que no podía gritar.

El desconocido lo aventó a la "cama" en donde se posesiono sobre él e intento quitarle la ropa, en pocos minutos Harry había quedado desnudo bajo el peso del hombre que intentaba someterlo, resistiéndose lo mejor que podía lucho por aproximadamente 10 minutos con el tipo que intentaba doblegar sus fuerzas hasta que consiguió librarse de aquel ser que intento apoderarse de su persona, lo empujo fuera de la habitación con una onda de energía puramente mágica y se encerró en su "cuarto". Pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas antes de que su tío llegara hecho una furia a su habitación y comenzara a golpearlo brutalmente, diciéndole que por su culpa había perdido un buen negocio y muchas otras cosas que estaban hiriendo en el corazón del niño que resistía heroicamente cada golpe que aquel ser tan brutal descargaba contra su frágil cuerpo.

Severus salio de la mente del chico dejándolo respirar y respirando él de paso, sintió nauseas de solo imaginar que aquel desconocido hubiera llegado a su objetivo, Potter hubiera muerto si eso llegara a pasar. Recostó suavemente a Harry en su pecho ya que este había caído dormido en el después de que el hombre saliera de sus pensamientos, suavemente como lo había dicho. El hombre no sabía que hacer, como llevarlo a su sala común sin que todas las alarmas de la torre Gryffindor sonaran alentando al director y a McGonagall de que algo estaba sucediendo en los dormitorios, tampoco lo podía llevar a la enfermería ya que le había dicho al chico que no lo haría, así que tenía solo una opción.

Tomando a Potter entre sus brazos delicadamente para no dañar su frágil cuerpo, se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones donde sabia que podía hacer algo mejor por las feas heridas que presentaba el niño en su cuerpo y de paso verificar que no tuviera otras por ahí.

Severus no podía imaginarse como una persona como Potter había podido soportar todo lo que vio en sus recuerdos, y de los cuales él no había podido ver los mas profundos que guardaba su mente, ya que no quería dañar el cuerpo que de por si ya estaba muy lastimado, por ese motivo solo pudo vislumbrar algunos de los recuerdos del niño que sinceramente el esperaba que fueran los mas "fuertes", ya que no quería saber si tenia recuerdos peores de los que el había visto no mas que hace unos minutos.

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia sus aposentos en las mazmorras del colegio, rezando a todas las deidades por no encontrarse con ningún profesor o fantasma por los pasillos. Cuando vislumbro el cuadro que escondía la entrada de sus habitaciones no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio que dejo fluir por sus labios. Una ves frente al magnifico cuadro de un inmenso árbol que tenia de fondo un espléndido atardecer y en el cual aparecía una pequeña niña jugando con mariposas y pajaritos de colores, pronuncio la contraseña para poder encargarse del pequeño niño que llevaba delicadamente en sus brazos, ese hermoso ángel al cual le habían rotos sus blancas alas y que él estaba dispuesto a curar con dedicación y amor, porque se dio cuenta que esa era la llave de salvación del pequeño ángel de ojos verdes que estaba en esos momentos depositando sobre su cama, un poco de amor, y eso era lo que estaba dispuesto a dar, porque a pesar de lo que la gente decía y creía él era un ser amoroso con las personas que se ganaban su confianza y cariño, y en el caso de Harry él quería cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga Lily y de paso remendar el dolor que le había hecho al niño de ella y esa era la mejor manera entregándole un poquito de amor.

Ahora se daba cuenta lo injusto que fue con el chico en años pasados, lo injusto que fue al compararlo con su padre, sabiendo en el fondo que solo en el aspecto físico era parecido a el, ya que moralmente era mas parecido a su madre. Ahora que era mayor podía apreciar que incluso físicamente solo tenia el cabello de su padre ya que como todos sabían sus ojos eran los de su madre, pero eso no era todo lo que tenia de ella, no claro que no, también tenia su nariz, sus manos y sus labios, los demás rasgos no podía decir a ciencia cierta si eran de su padre pero su intuición le decía que Potter se parecía mas a sus abuelos tantos maternos como paternos que a sus propios padres en si.

Y si su memoria no le fallaba, el recordó que la madre de Lily tenia los mismos rasgos en los ojos como Potter. En definitiva ahora que el podía apreciar ese nuevo punto de vista sobre el chico, es donde se daba cuenta de sus errores, es en donde se daba cuenta de lo injusto que había sido con el chico, que había odiado, y que ahora se daba cuenta, sin fundamentos.

Pero ¿que podía hacer si el daño ya estaba hecho?,¿que podía hacer cuando sabia que su ayuda no seria bien recibida por el pequeño ser que ahora dormía de forma irregular, seguramente por alguna pesadilla, junto a el? Su mente era un mar de confusión y preguntas sin respuestas que estaba seguro, no encontraría la respuesta de forma inmediata.

Soltando un suspiro de exasperación, decidió ponerse a trabajar (si así podía decirse) para poder curar de una forma mas completa el daño sobre esa piel blanquecina, obviamente no tanto como la suya propia, que en esos momentos estaba opacada por el maltrato sufrido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de minutos de trabajosa labor sobre la espalda, brazos, piernas y demás extremidades dañadas, tomo su descanso aun lado de donde el chico se encontraba descansando más pacíficamente. Pero a pesar de que su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de una forma extraordinaria, no dejaba de pensar en que aria mañana por la mañana, cuando obviamente ninguno de los otros profesores (o las personas que sabían que el estaba allí) no lo vean en su habitación o por los pasillos del colegio.

Pensando que era mejor prevenir que lamentar, se levanto de la cama con la intención de dirigirse a la oficina del director para tener una plática sobre la condición en la que se encontraba Potter en esos momentos. Pero algo o mas bien alguien le impidió que se levantara del todo de la cama, mirando en la dirección en donde se encontraba su brazo apoyado y el cual ahora no podía levantar, es cuando se dio cuenta que una pequeña mano lo tenia fuertemente agarrado como si temiese que lo abandonaran en cualquier momento. Levantando su rostro hacia el dueño de esa mano se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba del todo conciente, ya que sus ojos se estaban serrando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse despierto en contra de la voluntad de su cuerpo.

-no se vaya... no quiero estar solo... por favor no se vaya... no... me... deje...-dijo con esfuerzo el chico, conmocionando a su profesor por lo dicho, que ciertamente era algo fuera de lugar e inesperado para la persona que demostraba ser el chico, no tanto en si por las palabras dichas si no a quien se lo dijo. Pero pese a todo Snape lo abrazo delicadamente a él sin lastimar su cuerpo maltrecho y acercándose despacio a su cara le susurro solo para que el escuchara.

-no te preocupes, nunca te dejare, se lo prometo... porque... yo...

N/A: bueno que puedo decir... para mi es grandioso poder mostrar mis fic, en realidad tengo muchas ideas solo que no me atrevía a escribirlas y publicarlas (aunque ya tengo cosas escritas..., aunque la mayoría solo tengan solo un capitulo y sin continuación hasta el momento), en realidad ni se porque lo hago ahora, pero bueno. Les pido misericordia para este intento de escritora, es uno de mis primeros fic y nunca le he mostrado mis escritos a nadie, así que no se si les agrade.

Bueno solo espero aunque sea unos pocos review, (por ultimo uno TT^TT para decir lo mal que escribo), y si es que pueden un par de concejos para mejorar. Bueno besos a todos y agradezco el tiempo que tuvieron para leer el fic y espero poder subir la continuación luego y que sea de su agrado. Además siento mucho que el capitulo sea tan corto pero las neuronas no alcanzaron para mas.

//"Perdido en la oscuridad, Intentando encontrar el camino a casa. Quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca. Al menos espero que estés en el cielo, Así nadie puede herir tu alma. Viviendo en agonía, porque simplemente no sé Dónde estás. Donde quiera que estés, no dejaré de buscar. Donde quiera que tenga que ir, seguiré buscando hasta que no quede nada de mi alma para seguir."\\


	2. Champer 2: Heridas

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo la idea del fic es mía y algún personaje X que salga en el transcurso de esta misma historia.

**Advertencias: **Hay un poco de OCC. Slash. Severus Snape/Harry Potter. También hay violencia, angustia y un camino duro para mi querido Harry y Sevy.

**Memorias del viento**

Capitulo 2.- Heridas

"_Por tus labios nací y por tus labios moriré, yo por ti viento seré, recuerda mi voz que en susurros te hablare y por siempre como viento te acompañare" _

_Memorias del viento_

---------------------------------------/ pensamientos /----------------------------------------------

"Bien esta sensación era nueva, ¿donde demonios se había metido ahora?, obviamente esta habitación no era la suya. OK primero que nada tenia que calmarse ya que esta empezando a alterarse, hoy era sábado por lo que podía recordar- bien primer punto aclarado. Ahora solo tengo que rememorar que hice ayer, pensemos... "-se dijo intentando acomodarse en la gigantesca cama en la que se había despertado hace apenas unos minutos, arrepintiéndose en el acto al percibir el intenso dolor que todos y digo TODOS los huesos de su cuerpo le hacían sentir prefiriendo quedarse como estaba hasta el momento-"mmm... OK no me encuentro en la torre, eso es obvio, ayer llegue por medio de un trasladador con Dumbledore desde la casa de mis tíos, bien hasta ahí voy bien. Luego me dirigí a la torre para poder asearme, y de paso curarme algunas de las heridas más visibles y evitar que otras se abrieran. Bien, sino mal recuerda después de curarse un poco las heridas en el baño de la habitación me encuentro con que la Profesora McGonagall me estaba buscando para darme un recado del Director Dumbledore... ah! por eso no termine de curarme todas las heridas y me puse un hechizo Glamour, bien hasta ahora voy recordado"- se dijo con un poco de mas ánimos y rezando por que se acordara de todo de una buena vez- "a ver... luego fui con la profesora a la oficina, pero no se pudo acceder a ella por que al Director le llegaron visitas de improviso así que me marche con la profesora a ver a Hagrid... mmmm... después de que estuviéramos unos cuantos minutos con Él la profesora se fue y solo quedamos Hagrid y yo, comenzamos a conversar de asuntos triviales y luego me fui a mi torre... si no mal recuerdo salí del dormitorio porque Peveers había tirado no se que cosa en toda la Torre y le pedí a un elfo domestico un lugar mas "habitable" que mi dormitorio (gracias a todo lo sagrado que no estaba dooby) y ellos me dijeron que me tendrían uno preparado en el ala Este del castillo, pero como todavía no estaba listo decidí ir hacia el aula que siempre ocupo para curar mis heridas y dejar las pociones que perfecciono, OK! ¡he aquí el dilema!, no puedo recordar que paso... se que me encontré con alguien, pero ¿quien?, el dolor no me dejaba pensar bien. Oh dios que abre hecho... piensa Harry, por Merlín trata de recordar que hiciste" –se decía una y otra vez dándose pequeños golpes mentales pero fue en vano no recordaba lo que había pasado después, todo era muy confuso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ligero toque que le dieron a la puerta de la inmensa habitación en la que se encontraba.

-Adelante -dijo en apenas un susurro por el poco uso de su voz en los últimos meses de vacaciones con sus parientes y porque, por alguna extraña razón esta le quemaba un poco, cosa que percatándose ahora ayer no había sucedido.

-------------------------------------/ Fin pensamientos /--------------------------------------------

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta con cuidado y sin ruido dejando al descubierto la figura del dueño de la habitación. A Harry casi le de un paro respiratorio del susto y la impresión de encontrarse con la figura de su profesor de pociones, el cual lo miraba evaluando su estado con ojo critico, poniendo nervioso a un de por si intimidado Harry Potter. Harry miro como su profesor caminaba lentamente hacia él tratando, percatándose de que lo hacia a propósito para no alterarlo e invadir su espacio personal, por lo que él le daba gracias al cielo, ya que por su estado actual no tenia las ganas de "brincar" por el mero hecho de que algún movimiento de su profesor lo asustara, aunque sabia que no estaba ya en la casa de sus Tíos no podía evitar asustarse por esas pequeñas cosas.

-Espero que haya amanecido bien Sr. Potter, e de comunicarle que se quedara en esta habitación por el resto del fin de semana, el director dio su consentimiento para que se recupere de su... estado, en mis habitaciones privadas- le dijo el profesor mirándolo a los ojos para detallar cada cambio de gestos que pueda tener por la repentina noticia, percatándose que el único vestigio de una confusión fue el rápido pestañar que dio después de la noticias recibidas y volver a poner una cara neutra que tomo por sorpresa a Snape, que obviamente no lo demostró.

-¿puedo... preguntar que... paso?- pregunto Harry después de un momento, tragándose todos sus miedos que la figura imponente de su profesor le causaba en ese instante, sacando a flote todo ese "maldito valor Gryffindor" del cual sinceramente no sabia de donde sacaba en algunas ocasiones y dando gracias por que sus manos estuvieran tapadas, ya que tubo que apretarlas en puños para tratar de controlar el temblor que se expandía por todos sus miembros, especialmente por las manos.

-"¿No lo recuerda?, bien eso es obvio por la pregunta"- pensó Snape- ¿puedo saber que recuerda de los que paso anoche en el aula que esta en la torre Este del castillo?

-bien... recuerdo que yo estaba... mmmm... atendiendo ciertas cosas...- Tartamudeo Harry sonrojándose y sin saber como explicar lo de sus heridas, obviamente no sabia como decirle a Snape en esos momentos, nunca le había dicho nada a nadie y no sabia como decirlo ahora, ya que era mas que claro que no podía mentir o eludir a la pregunta, además estaba seguro que a su profesor de pociones esas cosas no le importaban y él no quería ser el detonante de que el hombre perdiera su paciencia (sobretodo porque el sabia que tenia poca), así que optando por lo mas seguro (según él) trato de explicar lo que sabia o mejor dicho recordaba y eludir algunas cosas - y... creo que alguien entro... al aula después... después de eso todo lo demás... es muy confuso- le contesto Harry con uno de los famosos sonrojos Weasley al saber que su explicación no iba a satisfacer la curiosidad del hombre.

-supongo que primero tengo que decirle que fui yo quien entro en el aula en la que usted se encontraba ayer en la noche...- le dijo Snape comenzando a acercarse a la cama donde estaba Harry y terminado por sentarse en el borde de esta, reclinándose un poco sobre Harry el cual cada movimiento del hombre mayor lo ponía mas nervioso –y déjeme decirle Sr. Potter que ayer fui yo quien termino de curarle las heridas y lo trajo aquí, pero no se preocupe que no le he dicho a nadie como lo encontré, solo le dije a Dumbledore que usted había sufrido un "percance" con su conexión con el lord- le dijo seriamente haciendo que el pobre chico sintiera su cara arder de una manera impresionante, por lo cual bajo el rostro para así no ver esos profundos ojos negros que siempre le habían fascinado- así que se quedara aquí y de paso le enseñare un poco de Oclumancia por encargo de Dumbledore- termino de decir el hombre levantándole la barbilla al chico para así poder mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Harry por su parte no sabia si sentirse aliviado porque fue Snape quien lo encontró y por que no le dijo nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Dumbledore, o triste porque fue precisamente Snape quien lo encontró en esa situación que con tanto esmero intento ocultarle a todo el mundo por más de seis años, pero ya que podía hacer solo resignarse al destino que inevitablemente lo había unido a su profesor de pociones, y por mas que sea curiosa la situación a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto solamente se sentía un poco expuesto a él.

Tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pensando Potter en esos momentos el Hombre rompió el silencio que los había embargados hace unos minutos, para entablar una especie de conversación con su pequeño huésped, el cual no había mostrado casi ninguna reacción hacia su descubrimiento y decisiones.

-puede explicarme... Sr. Potter ¿porque llego en esas condiciones al colegio?, porque yo tengo entendido que los parientes de su madre se desviven por usted, así para mi lo mas lógico es que se allá encontrado con algún Mortifago o algo por el estilo... ¿podría explicarme lo que le a pasado en estas vacaciones y porque no le dijo a nadie?- le dijo Snape separándose solo un poco de Harry y mirándolo aún a los ojos, a lo que el chico desvío la mirada y bajo el rostro negándose a hablar con el hombre que lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna con un semblante serio en la cara, pero en su interior estaba terriblemente preocupado por el estado anímico del pequeño que aun se encontraba sin contestar a la preguntas que él había planteado.

Con decisión el hombre tomo la cara del chico entre sus dos manos para alzarla y poder mirar a los ojos a Harry una vez mas, pero Harry los cerro e intento librarse del agarre del hombre- mírame –le dijo seriamente poniendo una voz de mando que no acostumbraba a utilizar muy a menudo- escúchame bien... se lo que paso, anoche lo vi en tu mente...- a esto Harry lo queda mirando directo a los ojos sin poder creer que su secreto allá sido descubierto precisamente por su profesor de pociones y sintiéndose de cierta forma mas vulnerable de lo que jamás pensó en sentir- no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie pero quiero que me cuentes todo lo que a pasado desde que tienes uso de razón y escúchame bien... sabré si me estas mintiendo...- le dijo con un tono que no admitía un no como respuesta, pero a la vez trasmitiéndole confianza que estaba seguro que el chico había perdido.

Harry no podía hablar, no sabia que decir, Snape lo había descubierto, pero que podía hacer ahora, ya no podía mentirle al hombre porque estaba seguro que había visto mas de los que el permitiría, pero en su interior se sentía aliviado de alguna manera ya que por fin iba a liberar algo de su sufrimiento, por lo demás Snape no le había dicho nada a nadie eso solo quería decir que si podía confiar en el, por lo demás el lo había curado que mas pruebas necesitaba para pedir la ayuda del hombre que desde que piso por primera vez esta escuela lo había protegido silenciosamente sin pedir nada a cambio (aunque el sabia que era por la promesa que le había hecho a su madre y por el lazo que lo unía a su padre por haber salvado su vida cuando iban juntos a la escuela), además ahora que su Maestro lo estaba mirando a la cara así tan de cerca, el podía notar que no eran tan distintos como él había pensado, aunque su profesor no quisiera admitirlo sus ojos en ese momento no lo estaban viendo fríamente como lo hacían habitualmente sino que ahora lo miraban con decisión, un poco de cariño (si no se equivocaba), y preocupación. Así que estaba decidido confiaría en Snape, descargaría todo lo que su alma resentía desde que tenia memoria pero obviamente no le diría todo solo los acontecimientos menos traumáticos, si definitivamente era hora de alivianar su corazón.

Con esa mirada de decisión en su rostro Harry decidió por fin hablar... comenzó por lo que había pasado en su niñez, la forma en que lo trataban sus tíos, como creció en una pequeña alacena sin saber mas que su nombre, como descubrió la fecha de su cumpleaños gracias a un profesor de su escuela cuando era pequeño. Cada cosa que decía, cada palabra que pronunciaba lo hacia con tristeza y melancolía, no había dolor en sus palabras solo una onda aceptación y resignación al saber que lo que había pasado nunca lo podría cambiar, el pasado era simplemente eso, pasado. Luego de tomarse un pequeño momento para reformular sus ideas y acomodarse un poco mejor en aquella enorme cama de tal forma en la que el se sintiera un poco protegido y no tan expuesto al hombre de oscura mirada que no lo había abandonado todavía, así que subió sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho y oculto su cara entre ellas, a pesar que aquella posición le hacia sentir un tremendo dolor en todo su cuerpo no le importo y siguió con la larga historia de su vida.

Hablo aproximadamente por dos horas, haciéndole un "resumen" de su corta existencia, solo deteniéndose en las partes en donde él sabía que de no hacerlo las lágrimas acudirían para bajar por su cara sin poder evitarlo. Cada palabra le recordaba aquellos tormentos que acudían cada vez que pensaba en si tendría algún futuro en este mundo de magos y criaturas increíbles que solo pudo imaginan en la soledad de su alacena, sin sentir el temor de que sus tíos se enteraran y lo golpearan por pensar en aquellos "mágicos" mundos.

Pero que irónico es el destino, que ironía es el pensar que a la persona que mas odio por mas de cuatro años fuese justamente la que lo estaba escuchando sin omitir ruido alguno o demostrar emociones en su cara, aquella persona que hace mas de un año había rondado en su cabeza de muchas formas, aquella persona que ahora lo estaba protegiendo sin siquiera ser conciente de ello, aquella persona que lo estaba liberando silenciosamente de su tortuoso dolor, aquella persona a la que el amaba mas que nada en la vida. Por que a pesar de que el siempre había sido un verdadero patán desde que lo conoció, a pesar de que siempre hubo mas que malas palabras en sus "conversaciones", él se había enamorado de la persona que anidaba debajo de todo ese mal carácter, de toda esa ironía, todas esas palabras de desprecio hacia todo ser viviente que se le cruzaba por delante. Por que él se enamoro del verdadero Severus Snape, el hombre que día a día arriesgaba su vida por todos, el hombre que siempre actuaba a las sombras de otros, el hombre que se preocupaba por su existencia, de aquel hombre que ahora lo escuchaba atentamente y tomaba unas de sus manos sin ser conciente de ello, dándole de cierta forma la fuerza para seguir con su relato, aquel hombre que estaba a su lado a pesar de saber parte de su pasado. De ese hombre él se enamoro y del que siempre va a amar en secreto, por que él sabia que nunca lo iba a amar como él lo hacia, que siempre lo iba a ver como el hijo de Lily y Jame Potter, por que siempre lo iba a ver como un niño que necesitaba mas que protección.

Luego de que todo ese relato había terminado, Harry se volvió a acomodar en aquella cama ocultando su rostro bajo el cobertor de la misma, no queriendo saber la gama de emociones que albergaban aquellas profundidades de ojos que tenia su profesor, sintiendo a la vez vergüenza de su pasado y existencia y esperando que el hombre decidiera guardar sus comentarios y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos y temores. Y como si de un mandato se tratara Severus se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación dejando al niño respirar y tratando de aclarar sus emociones. El hombre salio sin percatarse de las lagrimas silenciosas que bajaban por aquel hermoso rostro, como tampoco se percato de la mirada de dolor y profundo alivio que su alumno le dirigía mientras él se acercaba a la puerta y salía por ella.

---------------------------------------/ pensamientos /----------------------------------------------

"Oh bien... definitivamente tendré que empezar a ocupar la psicología con Potter... Maldigo el momento en que lo encontré en aquella aula... OK eso no es del todo cierto, pero... ¡Oh rayos! en que problema me he metido ahora... y yo que pensaba que ahora después de la guerra ya no tendría que cuidar de aquel chiquillo mimado... ¡Oh rayos! Ya ni siquiera voy a poder llamarlo de todas la gama de nombres varios que tenia para él, todo en el se ve distinto de lo que me contó, y yo que solo esperaba unos pocos abusos por parte de su familia, no mas de los que vi, y esperaba que esos fueran los peores... bien no es como si quisiera todo eso para un niño pero... bien ¿que puedo hacer en un momento así?, obviamente no soy una persona muy demostrativa... creo que desde ahora tendré que cambiar un poco, solo un poco, bastara que me acerque un poco con lo de la Oclumancia y creo que podríamos... no esa es una mala idea... mmmm.... bien de principio solo tengo que entablar pequeñas conversaciones con él, sí eso es un buen comienzo... –mientras pensaba en la manera de cómo hablar con su pequeño alumno que en esos momentos se encontraba en SU habitación, se fue acercando inconscientemente a los frascos que la noche pasada había visto que Potter estaba ocupando y que no había reconocido del todo, los miro por varios minutos sin percatarse del tiempo que transcurría, pensando en cada ingredientes que pudiera haber ocupado Potter para que la tonalidad y olor variara en las Pociones haciéndolas trabajar incluso mejor que muchas de las que habían hasta el momento.

-------------------------------------/ Fin pensamientos /--------------------------------------------

Siguió examinando las pociones o mejor dicho "cremas" de Potter sin fijarse en nadie más, sin tomar en cuenta del tiempo y que la hora de la comida había pasado por un par de horas, solo fue conciente de todo esto porque de la nada apareció un elfo domestico que le traía la comida para él y Potter, mandada por el Director al no aparecerse por el Gran Comedor. Rápidamente se acerco a la habitación para llevarle él mismo la comida al chico, toco la puerta dos veces pero al no contestar nadie la abrió y entro. Adentro estaba Potter durmiendo tranquilamente. Se acerco hasta la cama y dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche, para después sentarse en la orilla de la misma cama y mirar fijamente la cara del niño.

Potter tenía la cara mojada posiblemente por lágrimas, ya que también tenia alrededor de los ojos (aunque los tenía cerrados igual se le notaba) un poco enrojecido. Se acerco un poco mas a la cara del chico y lo miro fijamente mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban y captaba el ligero aroma a Pinos que venia de el. Se quedo un poco sorprendido de su forma de actuar, él definitivamente no era así y no sabía que le estaba pasando que se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña. Siguió mirando la apacible cara de Harry por un tiempo, sin darse cuenta en que momento su mano se dirigió hacia los cabellos del niño que dormía, y los aparto de su cara, sintiendo la suavidad y lo delgados que eran a pesar de que se veían tan desordenados que todos, incluyéndolo, pensaba que su cabello era grueso y áspero al tacto, de el desprendía una agradable esencia a hiervas, que con el aroma a Pinos que el chico en si desprendía le daba la ligera sensación de que estaba cera de un bosque.

Siguió así por varios minutos, acariciaba el pelo de Harry distraídamente mientras pensaba en sabría Merlín que cosa, sin percatándose de que la respiración del niño ya no era la misma que te da el sueño, esta era un poco mas agitada, mas pesada, como si le costara respirar, solo fue conciente de que algo andaba mal cuando Harry dejo salir un pequeño quejido y comenzó a agitarse en sueños, posiblemente alguna pesadilla estaba acudiendo para atormentarlo.

Se quedo quieto unos minutos decidiendo que era mejor hacer en esos momentos, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que si la pesadilla llegaba a ser mas atormentadora de lo que estaba siendo ahora, lo despertaría, mientras tanto el tomo su mano que estaba sobre su pecho y la acaricio para tratar de confortarlo sin despertarlo, consiguiéndolo a los pocos minutos, haciendo que Harry dejara de agitarse y volviera a tener ese sueño apacible que el viera unos momentos antes. Decidió que ese era el mejor momento para abandonar aquella habitación y dejar seguir durmiendo al chico, pero cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que su mano había sido fuertemente retenida por la de Potter, que se aferraba de ella como si fuera una salvación para su vida. Trato de quitar su mano de entre las del chico, pero sorprendentemente su agarre era fuerte, así que decidió permanecer unos minutos mas cerca, a lo mejor de ese modo el niño soltaría su mano. Con esa decisión tomada se volvió a sentar en la posición de antes sobre la cama, y con la mano libre siguió acariciando aquella azabache cabellera, tan suave que podría pasar como agua.

Por varios minutos no hubo cambios en la posición de las dos personas que se encontraban en la habitación. Snape tenia la vista perdida en un punto indefinido de la pared, y seguía acariciando distraídamente el pelo de Harry, mientras este volvía agitarse silenciosamente en la cama. Cuando el profesor se dio cuanta de este hecho bajo su mirada para posarla en la cara de la persona que todavía sostenida su mano, para darse cuenta de que Harry estaba llorando silenciosamente en sueños, las lagrimas bajaban incontrolablemente por su piel, deslizándose por sus mejillas para perderse a los costados de estas, ya que el niño estaba durmiendo boca arriba. La mano de Severus subió para limpiar los rastros de estas lagrimas, pero no había remedio sobre la limpieza ya que estas seguían cayendo como un torrente sin descanso, así que soltó la mano que Potter tenia firmemente afianzada a él, y lo acerco a su pecho, acariciando su cabello y espalda quedando él en una posición un poco incomoda, pero eso no le importaba porque en aquella postura el podía apreciar mas de cerca esa cara de inocencia que tenia el chico.

Continúo acariciando su espalda, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su cara para quitar los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas, sin percatarse que ya no solo estaba quitando los restos de lagrimas sino que también estaba resiguiendo sus características tan finas que tenia, empezando por sus ojos para continuar con sus pómulos, su nariz y finalmente sus labios en donde se detuvo inconscientemente. Aquellos labios eran tan finos y de un color anaranjado un poco peculiar, tenían un brillo que lo dejo embelezado y sin darse cuanta de sus acciones bajo su rostro hasta quedar a centímetro de los de Harry, sintiendo su aliento ya apaciguado y tranquilo. Inconscientemente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los del niño que ahora se encontraba mas tranquilo por la cercanía de una fuente extra de calor, miro aquellos ojos cerrados bajando nuevamente la mirada para posarla en los labios del niño, se fue acercando lentamente hasta casi sentir la piel de esos finos labios contra los suyos, hasta casi sentir el calor que desprendían junto a un sabor dulce que lo incitaban a seguir su camino para juntar sus labios y probar si eran tan dulces como se sentían y apreciaban superficialmente, y era en esos momentos en donde se maldecía interiormente por ser tan reservado, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, cosa que de por si no hubiera estado mal por solo ser un estudiante (cosa que sabia era prohibido hasta que el chico en cuestión tuviera por lo menos diecisiete años), sino por el estudiante al que había querido besar.

Era tan desesperante esto de controlar los sentimientos que te asaltaban de un momento a otro que casi estaba a punto de tirar todo a un caldero hirviendo para que se deshicieran lentamente, que casi guisó seguir acercándose a aquellos labios que llamaban a la tentación de ser besados, pero se resistió lo mejor que pudo, pero no contó con que Harry se moviera de tal manera para acomodarse en aquellos fuertes brazos que termino por unir sus labios inconscientemente, de una forma delicada y casi como si estuviera conciente, si no hubiera sido porque uno de ellos estaba conciente de que el niño estaba aun dormido, este hecho se hubiera considerado una aprobación por parte del chico para que o besaran. Snape tubo la tentación de saltar fuera de su puesto y tirar al chico que tenia entre sus brazos, pero resistió este hecho ya que aquellos labios despedían una sensación tan agradables hacia los suyos que luego de la sorpresa inicial, solo fue conciente de que acerco mas al pequeño y junto aun mas sus labios sin llegar a ser brusco en el proceso, no sintiendo las ganas de retener aquel sentimiento que le gritaba que siguiera acariciando sus labios con los de Potter, y acallando el otro que le decía que se detuviera ya que el chico no era conciente de que estaba siendo besado sin su consentimiento.

En esos momentos no había nada mas agradable que aquellos pequeños y finos labios que se unían a los de él, pero se detuvo, se detuvo porque se percato que el beso estaba siendo correspondido y aquello lo asusto, pensando que el niño estaba despierto separó sus labios de él y levanto su rostro para descubrir que Potter seguía en un estado apacible de sueño, pero algo en su cara le llamo la atención, ya que a pesar de que esta se encontraba serena, tranquila, sin perturbación alguna, sus mejillas en cambio estaban encendidas. Con cuidado acercó una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho, percatándose de que el niño tenía una temperatura un poco elevada para ser normal. Soltando delicadamente su agarre en el, lo deposito en la cama y salio de la habitación para ir en busca de una poción que bajara aquella fiebre que el niño estaba desarrollando en esos momentos, sin ser conciente de unos hermosos ojos que se abrían y una mano que se dirigían hacia los labios que él anteriormente había probado, como tampoco fue conciente de ese pequeño rayo de esperanza que había iluminado esos ojos que hace solo unos minutos habían sido de un verde opaco y casi sin vida.

No fue conciente que con aquella acción le estaba devolviendo un poco de paz y tranquilidad a un alma lastimada, y que acababa de sanar unas cuantas heridas de un corazón destrozado con el tiempo.

N/A: Lo sientoooooo... no quise demorar tanto con el capitulo, siendo en realidad que lo tenia escrito, solo tenia que agregar algunas cosas mas... bien nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora, no les prometo que esto no vuelva a suceder ya que voy a estar ocupada hasta mas o manos el 20 de noviembre. Me han contratado como niñera y enfermera de medio tiempo.

Espero que este capitulo compense un poco la demora, por haberme tardado tanto en subirlo y gracias por las personas que lo han leído y por las que me dejaron review, soy tan feliz de que alguien se aya dado un poco de su tiempo para dejarme alguno que podría saltar sobre mi cama, pero no lo hago por que mis espadas se pueden caer .

Quisiera promocionar otro fic que había escrito, es un Crossover (o como se escriba) entre Harry Potter y El Señor de los Anillos, de el tengo escrito hasta el Cáp. Tres pero no lo podré subir hasta arreglar algunas cosas en esos capítulos. Espero que si leen estas notas puedan pasarse por el otro fic y leerlo y si disponen de tiempo dejar un review

//"Perdido en la oscuridad, Intentando encontrar el camino a casa. Quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca. Al menos espero que estés en el cielo, Así nadie puede herir tu alma. Viviendo en agonía, porque simplemente no sé Dónde estás. Donde quiera que estés, no dejaré de buscar. Donde quiera que tenga que ir, seguiré buscando hasta que no quede nada de mi alma para seguir."\\


	3. Chapter 3: Eventos inesperados

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo la idea del fic es mía y algún personaje X que salga en el transcurso de esta misma historia.

**Advertencias: **Hay un poco de OCC. Slash. Severus Snape/Harry Potter. También hay violencia, angustia y un camino duro para mi querido Harry y Sevy.

**Memorias del viento**

Capitulo 3.- Eventos inesperados

_Que triste es la vida para algunas personas, que triste es descubrir que el destino que con tanto esfuerzo haz intentado cambiar es uno que ya estaba escrito y que las acciones que realizaste solo era el plan de tu vida ya determinada por una mano invisible que rige todo._

_Es triste descubrir que cada cosa que haces, piensas y sientes es solo una guía que el destino escribió, que a pesar de que las decisiones sean tuyas, estas te llevan siempre a la misma conclusión… un destino que nadie puede cambiar, solo seguir. El destino es algo incluso mas cruel que la vida misma… es algo que te hace caminar aunque no te queden fuerzas, que te da un momento de paz para luego arrogarte al mismo centro del dolo… pero hay algo que el destino nunca va a poder superar, que no importa el dolor que pueda crear, ya que las decisiones a pesar de estar escritas, te pueden aligerar el peso de la tortura que es vivir… que puede darte aunque sea unas pocas horas de felicidad que te hacen soportar los días de martirio._

_Es por eso que a pesar de todo doy gracias de estar convida, es por eso que doy gracias por que puedo sentir y es por eso que doy gracias por haberte conocido, por que sin tu presencia todo lo demás hubiese sido un tormento difícil de soportar. Ahora no importa si mi destino es sufrir torturas de por vida, si tu sigues a mi lado todo el dolor es soportable, es por eso que doy gracias al destino que es tan cruel y vil, pero tan piadoso. Todo lo que pido de la vida es seguir a tu lado, es seguir sintiendo que hay una razón para soportar el dolor, por que solo con tu presencia todo es más llevadero y liviano… todo es un poco más fácil, y todo es gracias a que tu estas a mi lado._

_ Memorias del viento._

--------------

Las clases comenzaron normalmente para la mayoría de los alumnos; todo era tranquilo, la guerra había finalizado, todo estaba normal, todo era como debía ser, si no fuera por que dos habitantes de ese colegio tan inmenso que se llamaba Hogwarts, eran los que desentonaban en la "normalidad" de la rutina diaria.

Caminando por los pasillos se podía ver a una figura pequeña y delgada, que seguía una ruta no trazada, caminaba hacia un destino que no tenia fijo, pero que sin embargo ya estaba escrito.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos no tomaba en cuenta nada a su alrededor, si podía sentir que lo miraban… siempre había sido así, siempre lo miraban por algún motivo, pero ahora que la guerra finalmente acabo, no lo estaban mirando con admiración como debía ser para alguien que había arriesgado su fuerza, su vida, su humanidad y sus principios para proteger a personas sin rostro, a personas que nunca había visto, pero que él sentía que valía la pena salvar por el solo hecho que esa era su responsabilidad implantada por las personas que decían cuidar de el.

Pero aun así, el seguía viviendo en la mentira que había sido su vida, ya que no sabia cual otra vivir, se sentía tan pequeño y cansado que habían ocasiones en que no quería despertar, él sabia que habían muy pocas personas que de verdad lo querían por lo que era en realidad. Lo querían por ser Harry y no el niño que vivió, que ahora era el chico que vivió y venció. Pero no importaba en realidad cuantas personas lo querían o no, lo que realmente le importaba era sobrevivir su día a día, era luchar por una vida mejor, aunque solo disfrutara de ella unos minutos o segundos, todo seria mas fácil para su alma ya cansada de luchar, pero que aun así seguía dando la batalla para no caer en el abismo negro que se estaba generando en su corazón por el continuo dolor y agotamiento de su ser.

Caminando por aquel pasillo; memoria de tiempos pasados llegaban a él, memorias que el sabia no eran suyas, pero que de todas formas aceptaba ya que irradiaban la felicidad que el algún día quería tener en su vida, memorias de los tiempos en donde el colegio irradiaba seguridad y bienestar, en donde los estudiantes sonrían con alegría, en donde la guerra no había opacado sonrisas, en donde no le habían quitado la inocencia por una lucha que ellos no habían comenzado.

Cada esquina de aquel colegio guardaba sus historias, el era parte de esas historias que Hogwarts mantenía en sus paredes. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, seguía caminando a lo que era un destino inevitable, recordando conversaciones y sentimientos, mientras seguía su camino por instinto, su paso era seguro a pesar de que se notaba que iba distraído, su caminar era agraciado y silencioso como un felino, todo en el era perfecto para unos ojos oscuros que lo observaban de cerca sin el percatarse por su actual estado de distracción.

El seguía caminando y sintiendo... Sintiendo las energías reconfortantes que el mismo colegio enviaba a su persona, ya que este lo había acogido con su magia como un hijo por haberlo salvado de la destrucción, le enviaba recuerdos felices que alegraban su espíritu, pero que entristecían de cierta manera su corazón. Sin ser conciente estiro su mano mientras caminaba y comenzó a tocar la muralla a su derecha mientras pasaba, sintiendo las olas de magia calida que el mismo colegio enviaba a su contacto. Camino de esa manera por varios minutos, mientras seguía sintiendo y viendo las imágenes de un pasado que no era suyo, pero lo sentía como tal, siguió caminando hasta encontrar que por fin había llegado a su destino, las habitaciones en las que estuvo casi todo el fin de semana.

Tocando a la puerta levemente espero la voz de aquel hombre que lo había cuidado, de aquel hombre que había entrado a su corazón sin que el se diera cuenta, de aquel hombre que le estaba devolviendo sus ganas de seguir viviendo y por el cual estaba luchando por salir adelante, sin importar que todo podría ser una jugarreta del destino y que de un momento a otro todo terminaría nuevamente.

Siguió esperando por unos momentos más ya que aun no había recibido una respuesta desde el interior, levanto su mano para tocar nuevamente, pero se sobresalto al sentir como inesperadamente tomaban de su muñeca y una voz conocida (y querida) le susurraba al oído.

-no es necesario tanta insistencia… estoy aquí… y creo que debería estar mas pendiente de sus alrededores Sr. Potter- le dijo Snape en un tono sedoso y que permitía ver un peligro inminente en ella, y si no hubiera sido porque Harry de cierta manera estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de voz, le hubiera recorrido un escalofrió capaz de ponerles los pelos de punta a cualquier otro.

-solo llamaba a la puerta... no sabia que usted no estaba y que en cambio me estaba siguiendo... no soy un adivino - le dijo Harry tratando de retar al hombre al girarse y contestarle, pero sin tratar de quitar el agarre que el profesor aun sostenía sobre su muñeca.

-es por eso que tiene que estar mas atento a su alrededor Potter... además nadie le dijo que tenia que llegar diez minutos antes de la hora acordada... -lanzo Snape, con un sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

Harry no pudo discutir a este punto ya que no se había percatado de que estaba llegando antes de tiempo a los aposentos de su maestro de pociones... solo se quedo en silencio y aparto los ojos de la cara del hombre, percibiendo recién entonces de que su muñeca seguía cogida por la mano de Snape... trato de tirar de ella, pero su profesor apretó aun mas el agarre, provocando que el chico se estremeciera imperceptiblemente he hiciese una pequeña mueca de dolor que el hombre no noto.

-Vamos Potter que no tengo todo el día para malgastarlo con usted. Y su ineptitud para mantenerse así mismo- le dijo el hombre apretando el agarre y tirando de la muñeca de Harry hacia el interior de la oficina. sin darse cuenta de como Harry soltó un suspiro de resignación por el trato recibido, seguido por una mueca de dolor que trato de ocultar de manera inmediata, teniendo éxito ya que el profesor de pociones estaba dando le la espalda en esos momentos, dirigiéndolo a una parad en donde se podía apreciar una gran librería.

Sin soltar la muñeca del niño todavía, Snape tiro de una secuencia de cinco libros, haciendo que el librero se retirará hacia atrás unos cuantos centímetros y que luego se deslizara hacia el lado izquierdo del hombre para dejar el espacio suficiente, para que dos personas cayeran en el. Snape lo volvió a tironear hacia el interior del lugar en donde el ya había estado antes, las habitaciones privadas del Profesor Snape.

Snape lo dirigió hacia la cama y le hizo un gesto para que tomara haciendo sobre ella, mientras que el por fin soltaba la delicada muñeca del chico que la acerco de inmediato hacia su pecho y comenzó a acariciarla tratando de ahuyentar el dolor. El profesor mientras tanto había entrado a otro cuarto para traer algunos objetos y dejarlos sobre la mesita de noche al lado derecho de la cabecera de la cama, deteniéndose después para mirar al chico y luego volver su atención sobre los ungüentos que tenia entre sus manos y sobre la mesita.

-bien Potter... quitese la ropa- le dijo Snape dirigiéndole una corta mirada.

-si señor -respondió el chico de manera un poco nerviosa, pero comenzando a sacarse la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, luego de que solo quedo en pantalones, volvió a mirar a su profesor sonrojándose por la intensa mirada que este le dirigía a su persona.

-tengo una pregunta Potter y quiero que me la responda con sinceridad... ¿como es posible que pudiera hacer esas pomadas, si en mi clase usted es un inepto total, casi tanto como lo era el Sr. Longbottom?

-yo... en realidad... siempre supe como hacer pociones, solo que...- Harry tenia un poco de dificultades para responder a las preguntas del profesor; el siempre había entendido la gran mayoría de las lecciones de todas las clases, el era una persona inteligente, pero nunca había querido sobresalir, nunca había querido llamar la atención mas de que ya lo hacia por solo ser el-chico-que -vivió, y era por eso que hacia la mayoría de las cosas con ron, porque si no era presionado por Hermione a hacer las cosas perfectas como ella solía decir... con ron el podía despreocuparse y era mas fácil errar algunas de las preguntas, dependiendo si estaba en pruebas o era solo un ensayo.

-¿solo que... -dejo la pregunta abierta el profesor para incitar a Potter a seguir con su explicación.

-solo que no quería llamar la atención de lo que de por si mi nombre traía sobre mi- dijo el chico bajando la mirada de una forma apenada que le dio al profesor una sensación extraña en la boca del estomagó. Ver a Potter apenado con la cabeza agachas y con la parte de su torso casi desnudo le envió imágenes poco decentes a su mente, el chico era realmente hermoso antes sus ojos (y de muchos otros), en eso momento parecía un gatito bajo la lluvia pidiendo un poco de calor, cosa que le pareció aun mas enternecedor fue ver que el chico se había sonrojado ante él, aunque no sabia si de pena o vergüenza. Apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza se acerco al niño para comenzar con las curaciones.

Harry se sintió realmente expuesto hacia su profesor, no tanto por la pequeña confesión, sino por su estado actual de semidesnudez en el que se encontraba y además estaba el hecho de que se encontraba en la habitación del hombre y eso no ayudaba para nada en su situación actual, ese hecho solo hacia que se sintiera aun mas incomodo todavía.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su hombro derecho, no pudo evitar dar un salto en sorpresa y hacer un pequeño ruido de dolor por lo que el movimiento provoco, y eso era por que solo el día de ayer en la noche su profesor lo había ayudado a llegar a su sala común y le había dejado objetos (entiéndase pomada, pociones y otras cosas x) que le ayudarían a su mas rápida recuperación, ya que él no había querido ir a la enfermería. Alejando esos pensamientos de su mete, se llevo una mano a su costado izquierdo que era el que había resentido el movimiento, tratando de ese modo aliviar el dolor. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir el liguero toque de su profesor sobre su mano, retirándola cuidadosamente y poniéndola a un lado, mientras que con concentración en su rostro comenzó a retirar las vendas que envolvían tanto su espalda como hombros y pecho del chico, sin dirigirle ni una palabra.

Siguió trabajando por unos momentos para quitar todas las vendas he hizo que Harry se tendiera contra la cama mientras expandía las pomadas por su cuerpo, luego de unos momentos, lo volvió a instar para que se girara y poder con la aplicación de los ungüentos sobre la espalda.

Snape sentía en esos momentos la imperiosa necesidad de ir a la "casa" del chico y matar con sus propias manos a los que se hacían pasar por sus tíos, por haber dejado en tan mal estado a Harry... siguió unos cuantos minutos mas aplicando con mas cuidado de lo habitual las pomadas sobre la piel y retirándose solo cuando se sintió realmente satisfecho con su trabajo dejo que el chico se pusiera de pie, se limpio las maños con un paño y procedió a envolver las heridas con unas vendas nuevas.

-Bien... ¿a sentido alguna molestia?, ¿picazón? o algo -le pregunto el hombre mirándolo fijamente, no ayudando al nerviosismo que se había apoderado de Harry en esos momentos.

-mmm... no... no señor todo anda bien... -respondió bajando la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo y la pena que se había instalado en su cara.

-¿que tiene que hacer ahora? -le pregunto de manera fría el Maestro, ocultando muy bien su curiosidad y preocupación que estaba sintiendo.

Él había estado observando a su alumno durante los días que estuvo a su cargo y este día entero (obviamente sin ausentarse de sus clases) y francamente se sentía un poco inquieto por la actitud del chico. La mayoría del día se la paso solo, meditando o pensando en Merlín sabría que mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio. Él sabia que Potter tenía mas heridas psicológicas que físicas, por lo cual se sentía un poco frustrado en no poder ayudar al joven que estaba frente de el. Bien podría preguntarle por todas esas cosas que rondaban por aquella cabecita, pero no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para pedirle eso y además para aconsejarle. Por el amor a merlín si el hombre le había hecho la vida imposible desde que llego a la escuela, que derecho tenia para siquiera intentar divagar en la vida del chico más de lo que ya había hecho.

Pero ese conocimiento de la vida de Potter era el que (según él) le daba cierto grado de derecho sobre el como proceder cerca del chico, como aconsejarlo o amonestarlo por algún motivo (cosa que siempre asía), pero su lado instintivo le decía que tenia que ganar la confianza de Potter de alguna manera, así que aplicando por primera vez ese lado suyo, decidió poner mas atención en el chico y tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz, quien sabe al final podían incluso terminar siendo cercanos.

-tengo la tarde libre... profesor... pensaba ir al lago a... a leer un poco- murmuro bajito el chico casi imposibilitando a Snape a que lo escuchara.

-si quiere puede acompañarme a tomar el té o si bien lo prefiere puede tomar algunos de mis libros... -ofreció el hombre de manera tranquila y elegante, haciendo que Harry levante la cabeza de manera incierta y mire a las profundidades negras que su profesor tenía por ojos.

-muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento... una taza de té estaría bien -le contesto en voz baja y apartando la mirada de esos bellos ojos que lo hipnotizaban.

-bien... acompáñeme -le dijo, guiándolo hacia afuera de la habitación y señalándole un cómodo asiento, mientras el invocaba a un elfo domestico y pedía un té para Harry y un café para él.

Sentándose frente al joven, se quedo mirando su rostro, Potter se había convertido en un chico bastante guapo, bastante bello en su opinión, cada cosa de él le hacia recordar a Lily, su forma de caminar, su forma de hablar, ese pequeño gesto que hace con las manos cuando se siente un poco nervioso, es el mismo gesto que hacia su querida Lily. cada vez que miraba al chico algo en su interior se retorcía de manera desagradable, ya que el estaba conciente de los malos tratos que le estaba dirigiendo al hijo de su amiga, pero no podía detenerse, cada cosa del chico le recordaba fuertemente a Jame, todo en el sentido físico, por que si se hubiera dado cuenta de como era en realidad Harry hubiera intentado explicarle la situación y no tendría que haber actuado tan desagradable, por que él sabia que habían veces en donde se podía convertir en la persona mas desagradable del planeta.

Snape siguió en sus memorias y pensamientos sin ver como Harry lo estaba mirando en esos momentos, él estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por aquel hombre que se encontraba en frente de él, por aquel individuo que lo había tratado peor que a un elfo domestico ha aquel hombre que lo estaba ayudando, aquel personaje que lo había besado la otra noche. Del hombre que estaba comenzando a amar sin siquiera ser conciente de aquel sentimiento que estaba floreciendo en su interior y que lo estaba llenando de esperanzas para tratar de seguir una vida.

Cuando el elfo domestico llego con el juego de té, se contemplaron en silencio y cada uno tomo su taza correspondiente sin hablar y quitar ese cómodo silencio que se había instaurado desde que se habían sentado.

El profesor decidiendo que ya tenia mucho de estar en silencio y se disponía a hablar, a hacer una pregunta cualquiera, pero Harry lo interrumpió antes incluso de abrir la boca.

-señor?... -pregunto de manera incierta. El Profesor solo lo miro para hacerle saber que tenía su atención. A lo cual el chico suspiro -yo... ¿profesor porque me ayuda?... ¿porque intenta ser cortes conmigo, si usted siempre me a odiado?... es lastima lo que me tiene verdad?- pregunto en un aire de valentía pero que se le había esfumado después de que las palabras salieran de su boca y mirando para otro lado por la vergüenza que le causaba la osadía de haberse atrevido a preguntar lo que le estaba rondando casi todo el día en la cabeza.

Snape por otro lado se quedo un poco impactado por las palabras del chico, y guardo silencio para buscar las palabras indicadas con las cuales expresar su pensamiento correctamente. Pero al parecer su silencio fue demasiado largo porque escucho que Potter murmuraba algo como:" el silencio otorga", dejando la taza sobre la mesa y se levantaba del asiento en el que se encontraba dirigiéndose a paso veloz hacia la puerta.

En ese momento en lo único que pensó fue impedir que el chico se fuera y prácticamente tiro su taza sobre la mesa de centro y camino detrás de Potter sosteniéndolo de la mano, por lo cual el chico la retiro rápidamente del contacto del hombre e intento nuevamente abrir la puerta. Snape viendo que eso no funcionaba lo tomo firmemente de la muñeca con la mano izquierda y con la derecha lo tomaba por la cintura acercando lo a su cuerpo.

-hay veces en las que detesto sus impulsos Potter... apreciaría que tuviera paciencia y esperara una respuesta... en ocasiones es preferible buscar las palabras apropiadas... pero creo que eso usted no lo sabe por algo es un Gryffindor -escupió el hombre sin soltar a Harry pero en cambio apretando su agarre, causando que el niño jadiara quedamente sin que el hombre lo notase.

-señor... apreciaría si me soltara, estoy dispuesto a escucharlo... -le dijo el chico con un cierto tono de dolor en su voz que el profesor no paso por desapercibido.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando cada uno el movimiento del otro. En un arranque de desesperación por parte de Harry al ver que el hombre no lo soltaba, intento escapar del agarre tirando de su cuerpo fuertemente causando que el profesor perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, haciendo que este se enojara y lo tirara a él también y que se posicionase sobre el chico con ambas muñecas fuertemente apretadas por sus manos a cada lado de su cara.

Este movimiento causo que Harry se desorientara por la caída y que volviera a reaccionar por el dolor punzante que ahora estaba sintiendo gracias al fuerte agarre de Snape sobre sus muñecas, intento contener las lagrimas de dolor que estaban por salir de sus ojos y respiro lo mas pausado posible para no delatar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. En cambio Snape estaba realmente furioso con el chico por haberse atrevido a tirarlo al suelo siendo que el solo estaba intentándolo ayudar.

-¿porque demonios tiene que actuar tan irresponsablemente?, ¿que no puede simplemente quedarse quieto y esperar unas simples palabras?... pero noooo, tiene que actuar con ese entupido valor Gryffindor que heredaste de tu entupido padre y padrino, si no hubiese tenido ese maldito orgullo tuyo todos nos habríamos ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza en el pasado... -le casi grito el pocionista a Harry, mirando que este aun tenia los ojos serrados, pero que de ellos bajaban silenciosas lagrimas. Solo con este hecho se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas y que había hecho al chico llorar -Potter... yo no quería decir eso... yo no estaba pensando discúlpeme... yo no...

-esta bien... todo lo que dijo es cierto, si hubiera actuado de acuerdo a como se esperaba muchas personas ahora estarían convida y yo no tendría que cargar con tantos muertos en mi conciencia... pero no importa ese es mi castigo por ser como soy... ese es mi castigo por el solo hecho de haber nacido-le dijo Harry una vez mas tratando de luchar contra el agarre de Snape haciendo que ahora si de sus labios saliera un jadeo de dolor.

Alentado por ese sonido el hombre enderezo su postura y tiro de Harry hacia sus brazos para mirar sus muñecas, sintiéndose mal por el aspecto que tenían y por no haberlo notado antes.

-¿porque no me dijo que sus muñecas estaban en este estado?, ¿que precisamente conseguía al ocultármelo? -encaro Snape levantando al chico sobre sus brazos al estilo nupcial, haciendo que este se sonrojara fuertemente y bajara la mirada.

-castigarme por mi incompetencia... -murmuro el chico tan bajo que Severus no pudo escuchar.

Depositándolo cuidadosamente sobre la cama nuevamente, comenzó por aplicarles algunas pomadas en ambas muñecas, viendo el daño que él mismo había provocado por su arranque de furia. Miro nuevamente al chico que no había despegado sus ojos de sus manos y se dio cuenta que este todavía tenia restos de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Estirando la mano de manera casi inconsciente la apoyo el la mejilla de Harry y recorrió su rostro siguiendo el rastro de la lagrimas y limpiando su recorrido.

Harry se sentía tan extraño cuando Snape hacia estas cosas, su estomagó se retorcía sobre si y se sonrojaba fuertemente. Se quedo sorprendido cuando su profesor comenzó a acariciarle su rostro, levanto la vista y se quedo hipnotizado por aquellos posos negros. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el uno del otro, tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando se acercaron mas y cerraron los ojos, solo estaban concientes de la sensación mas agradable que jamás habían experimentado.

Se estaban besando... se estaban besando concientemente el uno del otro y a ninguno le importaba mientras pudieran seguir así, pero el aire no alcanzaba y tuvieron que separarse, pero eso no evito que lo hicieran tan lentamente como fue posible.

Harry bajo la mirada después de la separación sin saber que hacer o pensar. Acababa de besar a su profesor, acababa de besar al hombre que había odiado, acababa de besar al tipo que se estaba volviendo el ser más importante de su vida, acababa de besar a Severus Snape, el hombre del cual se estaba enamorando

N/A: Holaaaa como han estado????, espero que bien ^o^. Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi fic, estoy tan contenta ^^ cuando aprenda a contestar review lo are, ya de por si me cuesta subir las historias, soy una negada en ingles XD.

Me alegra haber podido subir este capitulo… bueno les tengo una mala noticia, por culpa de mi "hermanita", casi todo los capítulos que tenia se borraron del ordenador, aunque no se preocupen los tengo en una libreta… el dilema es saber donde esta dicha libreta XD. Intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, pero no aseguro nada ya que sigo con mi trabajo, he aprovechado mis horas de insomnio para terminar de pasar este del cuaderno en el que lo tenia corregido (gracias a dios que no había votado la hoja)^^

Y adivinen!!!... he subido un one-shot (o como se escriba), para compensar la demora. Sinceramente estoy agradecida de que algunas cosas de las que había escrito las haya tenido en un pendrive (o como se escriba), o si no me hubiera matado.

Besos y abrazos y espero sus comentarios non

//"Perdido en la oscuridad, Intentando encontrar el camino a casa. Quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca. Al menos espero que estés en el cielo, Así nadie puede herir tu alma. Viviendo en agonía, porque simplemente no sé Dónde estás. Donde quiera que estés, no dejaré de buscar. Donde quiera que tenga que ir, seguiré buscando hasta que no quede nada de mi alma para seguir."\\


	4. Chapter 4: ligerando el alma

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo la idea del fic es mía y algún personaje X que salga en el transcurso de esta misma historia.

**Advertencias: **Hay un poco de OCC. Slash. Severus Snape/Harry Potter. También hay violencia, angustia y un camino duro para mi querido Harry y Sevy.

**Memorias del viento**

Capitulo 4.- Aligerando el alma

_...doy gracias por haberte conocido, por que sin tu presencia todo lo demás hubiese sido un tormento difícil de soportar. Ahora no importa si mi destino es sufrir torturas de por vida, si tu sigues a mi lado todo el dolor es soportable, es por eso que doy gracias al destino que es tan cruel y vil, pero tan piadoso. Todo lo que pido de la vida es seguir a tu lado, es seguir sintiendo que hay una razón para soportar el dolor, por que solo con tu presencia todo es más llevadero y liviano… todo es un poco más fácil, y todo es gracias a que tu estas a mi lado._

_Memorias del viento._

--------------

Correr...

Solo tenia que seguir corriendo, tenía que ocultarse, encontrar un lugar seguro... tenia que ocultarse, huir.

Oscuridad...

Siempre era eso lo que lo rodeaba, oscuridad... su alma se sentía tan vacía, llantos a la distancia podía escuchar, quería salir de su escondite, quería encontrar a la persona que lloraba, pero sus piernas no se movían, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Risas a lo lejos reemplazaron los llantos de desespero y su cuerpo reacciono, siguió el camino sin saber si eso era algo racional, pero su instinto le decía que eso era lo correcto. El sendero era oscuro, solo el sonido de esa risa se dejaba escuchar. Ecos de palabras susurradas la acompañaba...

Luz...

Blanca luz lo cegó mientras seguía su camino hacia el sonido...

Paz...

Un prado lleno de flores era lo que vio al abrir los ojos... la paz se respiraba en el aire, y en medio de ese prado se encontraban dos personas sonriendo, una adulto y una niña pequeña, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que se encontraba florecido.

_**¿Esto es lo que deseas?**_

_Si... eso era lo que deseaba... eso era lo que su corazón anhelaba..._

_**¿Que darías para ser parte de este sueño?**_

_Todo... todo lo daría, hasta su vida..._

_**El destino esta escrito... no se puede cambiar...**_

_Si... si se puede cambiar..._

_**Ese no es tu camino... ese es el destino de otra persona... **_

Un cementerio...

Tumbas con nombres borrados por el tiempo se extendías por doquier, nombres con pasado y con futuros truncados... llantos a la distancia se oían, caminar era lo único que podía hacer, una escena triste ante sus ojos se dejo ver... otro hombre se encontraba en el cementerio, de rodillas sobre una tumba llorando lagrimas de sangre sobre un ataúd de hielo...

_**Ese es tu destino... ese eres tu... ese siempre será tu camino... ¿que darías para cambiar tu destino?**_

_Mi vida... mi alma..._

_**¿Una muerte por una vida o una vida en muerte?... la decisión es tu felicidad o tu desdicha... la fuerza del corazón es la que manda... ¿muerte o vida?, ¿cual eliges?**_

* * *

Los días habían pasado desde aquel día en donde se había besado con su profesor, desde ese día no había cruzado palabras con él, después del beso el se había levantado tomando unas cuantas pociones desde su estante y luego se había acercado tendiéndoselas. El las tomo y levantándose de apoco se las guardo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de los aposentos del hombre. No recibió ninguna mirada o palabra de aquel hombre, solo una pequeña gesto para que se retirara.

Después de salir se había encaminado hacia la habitación que los elfos le habían preparado, cuando llego dejo todas sus pociones y decidió descansar de todas las emociones que lo habían embargado como una tormenta ese día.

Desde ese día su profesor había comenzado a actuar más fríamente con él, mas de lo habitual y eso le causaba una sensación de desazón en el corazón, un sentimiento que no podía apartar por más que lo intentara.

Esos últimos días se la paso en la biblioteca estudiando o leyendo cualquier libro que le resultara interesante, después de todo no era como que el podía estar en cualquier lugar sin recibir miradas de desprecio o miedo de parte de los estudiante y algunos profesores.

Después de que la guerra había acabado todos mostraron nada más que desprecio o miedo, todos lo trataban con indiferencia, con temor. Extrañaba tanto a sus amigos, se sentía tan solo en ese lugar. Ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore se acercaba ya a el, no sabia si de miedo o por indiferencia, después de todo él ya había cumplido con su deber, el ya había cumplido con la profecía que cargaba en sus hombros, ya había terminado con la vida de aquel ser de maldad. ¿Pero que era lo que recibió a cambio de su sacrificio?, solo desprecio y miedo.

En una parte de el lo entendía, después de todo ¿que se hacen con las armas que ya no sirven? por su puesto que desecharlas. Él siempre supo que todos lo veían como un arma para su beneficio y en una parte egoísta de si mismo tenia la esperanza de que por lo menos alguien lo quisiera por lo que era. Solo cuatro personas en su vida lo habían querido por solo ser Harry, cuatro personas que por su culpa habían muerto.

Extrañaba tanto a Ron y a Hermione, deseaba tanto que estuvieran con él apoyándolo, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida y el desde pequeño había sabido eso.

Daría lo que fuera para que Sirius y Remus estuvieran con el mostrándole que la vida era algo que había que aprovechar y disfrutar.

Todas sus esperanzas se estaban esfumando poco a poco, su razón de vivir ya no existía, no tenia nada mas que una promesa... ni siquiera esperanza había en su corazón.

Día con día su fuerza se apagaba, día con día tenia que luchar para que su alma no escapara de su cuerpo y los recuerdos no le mataran su corazón.

Y ahora que el pensaba que tenia una mínima esperanza de seguir con su vida, se enamora de la persona que podría ocasionarle su muerte o su felicidad. Quien hubiera pensado que terminaría por enamorarse de la persona que más lo había odiado desde que había pisado este colegio.

Pero como el siempre decía "el destino es cruel y burlesco", siempre se empeñaba en darle rayitos de esperanza para después apagarlos de un soplido.

Estas ultimas tres semanas se la paso prácticamente como un fantasma, nadie notaba su presencia, y si lo hacían lo ignoraban completamente, eso si, después de mandarles las peores miradas que se podrían imaginar.

Es por eso que ahora estaba en esa habitación, en frente de muchos instrumentos musicales. Había descubierto esa habitación en su segundo año, en esos tiempos en donde todos pensaban que el era el heredero de Slytherin.

Esa habitación era como un desahogo para sus sentimientos, era una forma de encontrar paz para su alma y corazón. Era el lugar que mas amaba del castillo, por que dentro de ella estaban toda las cosas que el necesitaba.

La habitación era espaciosa, incluso mas que el comedor, cada pared de la habitación estaba llena de diferentes instrumentos y al fondo de esta había enormes ventanales que daban una excelente vista hacia el lago y el bosque prohibido.

Las paredes eran de una azul brumoso muy difícil de definir, el techo era amplio y al igual que el comedor estaba encantado para mostrar el clima exterior y el piso era de granitos verdes muy hermosos.

Él sospechaba que esa habitación había estado sellada para todo mundo, incluso para el director, para él era un misterio como es que había podido acceder a ella, pero sospechaba que todo era por Hogwarts, que era la misma escuela la que le habría espacio en su interior para que estuviera cómodo, y sinceramente de lo agradecía.

Camino con paso calmo hasta llegar a una de las grandes ventanas y con un pequeño movimiento de muñecas abrir la enorme ventana dejando entrar el suave viento que refrescaba cada rincón de la habitación. Caminando a paso lento se acerco a un arpa que estaba cerca de la misa ventana y se sentó en la silla que había aparecido

Concentrándose en sus sentimientos y en su magia comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta y constante hasta convertirse en una tempestad de emociones que vibraban con cada nota que desprendía de cada cuerda tocada por él. La melodía se fue convirtiendo de una alegre a otra triste con cada nota que dejaba pasar. A su alrededor como si el castillo respondiera a sus sentimientos, comenzaron a danzar colores y formas en las paredes talladas mostrando un espectáculo demasiado bello para no ver, pero que sin embargo la persona que tocaba no se había percatado. Solo concentrado en su música y sentimientos.

Mientas se perdía en la música sus recuerdos viajaban a otros tiempos, a otras experiencias. Lagrimas saladas bajaban por su rostro, lagrimas silenciosas de dolor. La melodía se iba convirtiendo en un dolor ensordecedor, en una tristeza palpable.

Tomando airé para tratar de serenar sus sentimientos, comenzó con otra melodía un poco mas rápida que la anterior, y junto sus recuerdos mas sus sentimientos y comenzó a cantar lentamente una canción que exteriorizaba sus sentimientos en ese momento.

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

_(El niño sin nombre creció para ser la mano)_

_To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand_

_(Para mirarte, protegerte, o matar en demanda)_

_The choice he'd made he could not comprehend_

_(La opción que él había tomado ellos no podían comprender)_

_His blood a grim secret they had to command_

_(Su sangre un sombrío secreto que él tuvo que ordenar)_

La primera estrofa salia mientras nuevas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos. Mientras los sentimientos embargaban su voz. Haciéndole guardar silencio por unos momentos.

_**He's torn between his **__**honor**__** and the true love of his life**_

_**(Él esta dividido entre su honor y el verdadero amor de su vida)**_

_**He prayed for both but was denied**_

_**(Él rezó por ambos, pero se le fue negado)**_

Una voz distinta canto, pero eso no lo sorprendió, el estaba acostumbrado a eso, desde siempre el castillo había disfrutado de participar con él en esas canciones que nacían desde la nada, y esta no era la excepción a la regla.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_(Tantos sueños fueron destruidos y mucho fue sacrificado)_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_(Valió la pena los que amamos y tuvimos que dejar atrás?)_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_(Tantos años han pasado, quien es noble y sabio?)_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_(¿Todos nuestros pecados serán justificados?)_

En su corazón sabia porque el castillo respondía a algunas de sus canciones. Algunas veces el castillo cantaba sola, en otras el lo hacia pero en algunas como esta se juntaban los dos por el sentimiento que los embargaban. Pero en este caso era como si el castillo tratara de aliviar su pena y buscara una forma de disculparse con el.

_**The curse of his powers tormented his life**_

_**(La maldición de sus poderes atormentó su vida)**_

_**Obeying the crown was a sinister price**_

_**(Obedecer a la **__**muchedumbre**__** fue un precio siniestro)**_

_**His soul was tortured by love and by pain**_

_**(**__**Su Alma **__**fue**__**torturada**__**por**__** el **__**amor**__** y **__**por**__** el **__**dolor**__**)**_

_**He surely would flee but the oath made him stay**_

_**(Él seguramente hubiera escapado, pero el juramento lo hizo quedarse)**_

Pero eso no importaba, el castillo era su hogar, era como una madre para el, protegiéndolo de todo lo malo que podía detrás de sus fuertes paredes de piedra, él nunca podría culparlo por cosas que estaba fuera de su alcance.

_**He's torn between his **__**honor**__** and the true love of his life**_

_**(Él esta dividido entre su honor y el verdadero amor de su vida)**_

_**He prayed for both but was denied**_

_**(Él rezó por ambos, pero se le fue negado)**_

La suave "voz" del castillo se adueño de sus pensamientos y sentimientos escuchando todo lo que tenia que decir, el solo lo haría en el momento en que el castillo así lo quisiera. En este momento su magia trabajaba acorde con la melodía del arpa y el sabia que tenia que interferir en la canción y eso era lo que hizo cantando la misma estrofa que hace a penas unos minutos atrás había entonado.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_(Tantos sueños fueron destruidos y mucho fue sacrificado)_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_(Valió la pena los que amamos y tuvimos que dejar atrás?)_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_(Tantos años han pasado, quien es noble y sabio?)_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_(¿Todos nuestros pecados serán justificados?)_

Y no se equivoco al pensar que Hogwarts se estaba de cierta forma disculpando con el, pero eso a su parecer no era necesario ya que "ella" no tenia la culpa del pasado o del futuro y mucho menos de los sentimientos de otras personas.

_**Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear**_

_**(Por favor perdóname por la pena,**_ _**Por dejarte en miedo)**_

_**For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be**_

_**(Por los sueños que tuvimos que callar, Eso es todo lo que ellos alguna vez serán)**_

_**Still I'll be the hand that serves you**_

_**(Todavía seré la mano que te salve)**_

_**Though you'll not see that it is me**_

_**(Aunque tu no verás que soy yo)**_

Y por ultimo vino su parte mientras terminaba de mostrar lo que sentía con la última estrofa, con las mismas palabras de antes.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_

_(Tantos sueños fueron destruidos y mucho fue sacrificado)_

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

_(Valió la pena los que amamos y tuvimos que dejar atrás?)_

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_

_(Tantos años han pasado, quien es noble y sabio?)_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

_(¿Todos nuestros pecados serán justificados?)_

Cuando la melodía termino en sus dedos, dejo caer los brazos soltando el arpa y camino hacia el centro de la habitación sintiendo el fresco aire despeinar mas su cabello, sintiendo sus lagrimas caer silenciosamente una vez mas.

Se dejo caer al medio de la habitación llorando desconsoladamente mientras sentía la magia del casillo inundándolo nuevamente tratando de confortar su corazón dañado y consolar su alma.

* * *

Cerca del lago una figura oscura meditaba mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello. Su mente estaba inundada de pensamientos y recuerdos de otros tiempos pasados.

Recuerdos que le embargaban el corazón de tristeza, pero entre esos recuerdos unos hermosos ojos verdes se hacían presente constantemente, unos ojos que no brillaban como lo hacían antes, unos ojos cautelosos como los de una animal salvaje, unos ojos que estaban opacos por la tristeza y la pena, pero que a pesar de todo dejaban ver la inocencia de su dueño.

Unos ojos verdes que no habían brillado desde algún tiempo y que ahora parecían más opacos que antes, y el sabia por que fue eso, sabia por que ya no brillaban con esa pequeña esperanza que lo hacían antes, y su corazón lloraba por no correr a su encuentro y pedir perdón por su trato.

Sabía que no era posible una relación entre los dos, sabia que todo se volvería en su contra, que no podrían estar juntos como el quería en su interior.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una melodía triste que inundaba el patio del colegio en esos momentos, miro para todas las direcciones buscando la fuente de tan triste melodía pero no encontró nada. Era muy extraño que alguien estuviera en el castillo en esos momentos, la gran mayoría de los alumnos se había ido al pueblo junto a algunos profesores.

Siguiendo su instinto, ese que pocas veces ocupaba, se dirigió al castillo y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte este del castillo, ahí la melodía se escuchaba mas fuerte y la resonancia se podía sentir en las paredes, era como si el castillo lo guiara hacia un lugar determinado, se sentía como se estuviera cantando silenciosamente.

Siguió adelante mientras la melodía cambiaba a una más rápida. Por fin llego a una puerta que nunca antes había visto, era grande tallada con símbolos extraños y antiguos, y muchos tribales por las orillas, tomando el pomo de la puerta se dispuso a abrirla y entrar en la habitación pero su asombro solo le dejo cumplir la primera etapa que era abrir la puerta.

Se asomo lentamente mientras miraba la gran habitación en la que estaba dispuesto a entrar pero una voz lo interrumpió, dejándolo pasmado por lo que veía.

Al fondo de la habitación cerca de un gran ventanal abierto se encontraba Potter, tocando una arpa bastante grande, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero el podía decir que había estado llorando.

La melodía que entono era lenta y triste en algunas oportunidades y en otras rápidas pero sin perder ese toque de dolor contenido.

Escucho atentamente la letra que estaba en el aire, sorprendiéndose de la hermosa voz que el chico tenia y sorprendiéndose por otra voz que se dejo escuchar en el ambiente, era una voz de mujer muy hermosa y parecía estar en todos lados como a la vez no estar en ninguno, completando así de cierta forma la canción de Potter.

La canción le envió un sentimiento de dolor a su corazón, un sentimiento de abandono que no entendía. Se quedo en ese lugar oculto tras la puerta sintiendo y escuchando cada palabra y melodía que mostraba el chico, sorprendiéndose de los intensos sentimientos que transmitía.

Cuando la melodía comenzó a terminar, el quiso irse del lugar ya que aun no tenia la fuerza de ver al chico después de haber actuado tan inhumanamente con el por alrededor de tres semanas. Sabia que había actuado demasiado frió pero no lo podía evitar después de todo el seguía siendo su odiado profesor de pociones.

Se quedo en su lugar observando como Harry se levantaba de su asiento y se dejaba caer en medio de la habitación llorando de una forma que le partió el corazón y le hizo sangrar el alma al hombre, el llanto era tan desgarrador que el quería acercarse y consolarlo con sus caricias y palabras, pero alguien mas había tomado su lugar, el pudo sentir una magia tibia y cariñosa que estaba envolviendo a Harry, tratando de consolarlo.

Sabiendo que el chico estaría en mejores manos se aparto de la entrada con la intención de alejarse del lugar, pero un murmullo que venia del interior de la habitación lo dejo prácticamente en su lugar.

-¿Por qué me haces daño Severus?... ¿Por qué me ignoras?...

Palabras dichas con tanta pena que le rompió el corazón al mencionado, que ahora estaba debatiendo en su interior si se acercaba o no la chico, pero al parecer Hogwarts ya había tomado la decisión por el y con un estimulo de su magia el hombre se encontró en la habitación con la puerta firmemente cerrada a sus espaldas.

Ya que el castillo había decidido por el, Snape solo actuó acercándose al joven y envolviéndolo dentro de un apretado abrazo, mientras este lloraba en su pecho susurrando palabras ininteligibles para el y cualquier otra persona, quedándose en esa posición hasta que el chico se quedo dormido en sus brazos sin temor al mañana y dejando al hombre con una sensación que no estaba seguro como definir.

* * *

N/A: mmm… ¿lo siento? ^////^, bien se que había dicho que como el 20 de noviembre estaría mas o menos desocupada, pero como pueden apreciar no fue así, he tenido muchos problemas familiares, así que espero que me perdonen y que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Bien lo bueno es que tengo tiempo y voy a poder terminar el siguiente capitulo, que lo mas probable es que este listo para el 19/12/09.

Dedico este capitulo a mi amigo Nico, que me anima a continuar y que tubo gran influencia en este y el siguiente Cáp. Y la canción es de Within Temptation mi grupo favorito y la canción es Hand Of Sorrow recomendada por Cris (novio de nico).

Mis preciosas "yeguas" las adoro (eso es para el nico y cris) y mis comprensivas lectoras les agradezco nuevamente su tiempo y cualquier duda solo avisen.

PD: este capitulo no tuve tiempo de corregirlo bien así que cualquier falta me la comentan.

PD2: gracias a Nico de nuevo por subir el capitulo por mi ya que mi computador Murió por un fallo eléctrico y el fue tan amable que termino por mi de corregir el Cáp. Y subirlo

Besos y abrazos y espero sus comentarios non

//"Perdido en la oscuridad, Intentando encontrar el camino a casa. Quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca. Al menos espero que estés en el cielo, Así nadie puede herir tu alma. Viviendo en agonía, porque simplemente no sé Dónde estás. Donde quiera que estés, no dejaré de buscar. Donde quiera que tenga que ir, seguiré buscando hasta que no quede nada de mi alma para seguir."\\


	5. Chapter 5: Dolorosa Realidad 1º parte

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo la idea del fic es mía y algún personaje X que salga en el transcurso de esta misma historia.

**Advertencias: **Hay un poco de OCC. Slash. Severus Snape/Harry Potter. También hay violencia, angustia y un camino duro para mi querido Harry y Sevy.

**Memorias del viento**

Capitulo 5.- Dolorosa Realidad 1º parte

_...doy gracias por haberte conocido, por que sin tu presencia todo lo demás hubiese sido un tormento difícil de soportar. Ahora no importa si mi destino es sufrir torturas de por vida, si tu sigues a mi lado todo el dolor es soportable, es por eso que doy gracias al destino que es tan cruel y vil, pero tan piadoso. Todo lo que pido de la vida es seguir a tu lado, es seguir sintiendo que hay una razón para soportar el dolor, por que solo con tu presencia todo es más llevadero y liviano… todo es un poco más fácil, y todo es gracias a que tu estas a mi lado._

_Memorias del viento._

* * *

_**¿Esto es lo que deseas?**_

_..._

_**¿Que darías para ser parte de este sueño?, el destino esta escrito... no se puede cambiar...**_

_..._

_Tumbas con nombres borrados por el tiempo se extendías por doquier, nombres con pasado y con futuros truncados... llantos a la distancia se oían, caminar era lo único que podía hacer, una escena triste ante sus ojos se dejo ver... otro hombre se encontraba en el cementerio, de rodillas sobre una tumba llorando lagrimas de sangre sobre un ataúd de hielo..._

_**Ese es tu destino... ese eres tu... ese siempre será tu camino... ¿que darías para cambiar tu destino?**_

_Mi vida... mi alma..._

_**¿Una muerte por una vida o una vida en muerte?... la decisión es tu felicidad o tu desdicha... la fuerza del corazón es la que manda... ¿muerte o vida?, ¿cual eliges?**_

* * *

No sabia quien era el que lo abrazaba en ese momento pero se sentía tan agradable. No era como los "abrazos mágicos" del colegio, no... Estos eran distintos, con un calor y sentimientos que hacían que su alma se sintiera más liviana y su corazón dejara de doler de aquella manera tan angustiosa.

Se sentía tan bien desquitar su dolor en unos brazos que no lo dañaban, que no se alejaban de él y que no lo hacían por interés u orden externa.

Se sentía tan protegido en esos instantes que poco le importaba quien era el que lo estaba abrazando, todo lo que el quería es seguir así, seguir sintiéndose protegido, eso era lo que mas anhelaba, sentir... sentir cosas buenas en su alma y en su corazón. Sentir que todavía había alguien que no lo había abandonado.

Ahora solo quería descansar, dejar de pensar solo sentir, dejar esa realidad tormentosa y solo descansar, eso era todo lo que anhelaba en esos momentos, solo descansar de todas sus cargas, de todo el dolor, de toda la pena.

Solo descansar.

Dejar que su cuerpo se fuera a la deriva, y no preocuparse si estaba respirando. No quería seguir luchando.

Solo quería, anhelaba dormir, y si era posible no despertar.

No, definitivamente solo quería dormir sin saber de la realidad que lo golpeaba constantemente, esa realidad dolorosa, y eso era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Solamente dormir y descansar del dolor de la realidad.

* * *

Continúo en esa posición por varios minutos, meciéndose suavemente con el niño entre sus brazos, sin emitir sonido alguno, respirando el calor que el otro desprendía de su cuerpo.

No solamente Harry disfrutaba de ese abrazo, sino que también él lo hacia; hace tanto tiempo que no estrechaba a alguien de esa manera, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esa calidez que apenas si sentía la necesidad de alejarse del chico por que su parte racional así lo dictaminaba.

Su abrazo siguió permanente, sin importarle que estuvieran sentados en el suelo y que pudiera aparecer algún profesor o alumno. Pero poco a poco se fue percatando que el cuerpo de Harry dejaba de estremecerse por los llorosos y se relajaba.

Contuvo el aliento al sentir como el niño se movía en su abrazo, pensando en un instante las mil y una excusas que podría darle al chico al verse envuelto en ese momento entre los brazos de su profesor de pociones, pero para su alivio esto no fue necesario ya que el niño solamente se acomodo y se quedo dormido.

Esto en si no debería de preocuparle, pero tomando en cuenta que en ningún momento Harry dio muestras de reconocerlo, lo alarmo _"¿cuan falto de cariño puede estar el chico que acepta el sentimiento sin importarle de quien provenga?"_, mirando al niño en sus brazos obtuvo su respuesta _"al parecer mucho"_ se dijo tristemente, sin llegar a comprender ese sentimiento tan repentino que lo golpeo.

Este pensamiento no hizo nada por aligerar el pequeño apretón que sintió su corazón cuando sin darse cuenta el mismo contesto a esta pregunta.

Levantando el pequeño cuerpo de su alumnos y notando recién lo liviano y delgado que parecía, se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación, pero se detuvo apenas y vio la puerta de salida.

¿Donde se suponía que tenía que dejar al chico ahora? Se quedo pensativo por unos momentos y luego de analizar detenidamente sus opciones opto por lo más sencillo y lógico: la enfermería.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey ese día no tenia nada que hacer, extrañamente desde que Harry había derrotado al Innombrable, los accidentes que sufrían continuamente los alumnos habían disminuido considerablemente, incluso extrañaba a Potter.

Potter; de solo pensar en él algo doloroso apretaba su corazón, ella quería mucho al niño, era como un nieto para ella; si, como un nieto ya que Lily había sido muy querida casi al punto de ser una hija. Ella había atendido todo el embarazo de la chica, y también estuvo para el parto, fue la primera en ver a Harry como también la primera en sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

Era tan hermoso, tan pequeño y desprotegido de aquella guerra que atormentaba a sus padres y a todo ser mágico, el niño era un amor como su madre, tan pequeño y tranquilo, recordaba cada vez que Lily iba al colegio y dejaba a Harry a su cuidado por pequeñas horas, el niño no molestaba en nada, extrañaba esos momentos.

Con un suspiro de pesadez, decidió levantarse y hacer el inventario de las pociones curativas para pedirle a Severus que hiciera las que faltaban para mantener constante la cantidad, aunque estaba segura que no faltaban muchas de todas maneras.

Pero ese propósito no pudo ser ya que la imagen mas extraña que en años había visto, estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes en frente de sus ojos.

Se suponía que debería estar preocupada, por tres simples razones:

1.- Severus Snape estaba pisando la enfermería sin que ella lo requiriera.

2.- Severus Snape llevaba en sus brazos a Harry Potter

3.-Harry Potter esta o inconsciente ó dormido.

Pero solamente pudo quedarse estática en su lugar mirando como el "temido profesor de pociones" depositaba con sumo cuidado (algo que no dejo de sorprenderla aun mas) al chico sobre una de las camas y arropándolo casi con ¿ternura?

O bien, hasta ahí llego su cordura, como era que Severus-yo-no-muestro-sentimientos-Snape, ahora estaba en la enfermería depositando casi con reverencia el cuerpo de su mas que odiado alumno Harry Potter.

Pero en ese instante, en el momento en el que el nombre del chico pasó por su mente fue que su raciocinio apareció de la nada haciéndola preocuparse por el hecho de que Harry estaba inconsciente, se acerco preocupadamente al profesor que en esos instantes desplazaba las cortinas para darle privacidad al joven.

-¿Severus?... ¿que es lo que sucedió?... ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto con premura al saber que el hombre le prestaba atención y dirigiéndose hacia la cortina para poder entrar y revisar a su alumno. Pero fue sorprendida por una mano que sujetaba su muñeca firmemente pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

-esta dormido... lo encontré en un pasillo -respondió llanamente sin decir la verdad a la mujer, soltándola casi al instante y girándose para abandonar aquel lugar que no le agradaba en nada.

Madame Pomfrey solo se quedo ahí, parada sin saber que hacer o pensar, esa situación la había descolocado completamente, pero poniendo mano a su racionalidad decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia: revisar a los alumnos que llegaban a su enfermería.

Entro con cuidado viendo la figura dormida, se parecía tanto a su padre como a su madre, aunque por lo que ella pudo comprobar, a lo largo de los años, su personalidad era enteramente igual a la de su madre.

Con cuidado y con cariño maternal retiro un mechón de cabello de la cara del chico, y comenzó a realizar su examen de rutina, sintiéndose a medida de que avanzaba su revisión mas enojada y frustrada.

El chico tenía un serio agotamiento físico y sus canales mágicos estaban alimentando su cuerpo, pero eso no duraría mucho antes de que también su magia resintiera el uso tanto para el cuerpo como para el uso externo.

Miro preocupadamente, recién notando lo delgado que se había puesto y lo pálido que estaba, paso distraídamente su mano por los cabellos del chico, pensando en que podía hacer, llegando a la conclusión mas lógica que pudo encontrar.

Moviéndose hacia su oficina, invoco a un elfo domestico para que llamara al director, mientras ella de un estante recogía un vial con la poción para dormir sin soñar, ya que el niño definitivamente necesitaba un poco de descanso.

Volvió nuevamente al lado de la cama y movió delicadamente el hombro del niño para que despertara, ya que con los años ella había comprobado lo liguero de sueño que era Harry. Pero se sorprendió al no poder despertarlo, haciendo que su alarma interna volviera a sonar, ese hecho solo quería decir que el niño estaba mucho mas grave de lo que ella había supuesto con su chequeo.

Intento una vez más, moviéndole con más fuerza de lo que inicialmente había necesitado, consiguiendo así que el chico comenzara a despertar. Acercando el vial hacía los labios de Harry lo insto a tomar de la poción mientras poco a poco, la lucidez se notaba en sus ojos.

-Madame Pomfrey? ¿Que... que hago aquí? -pregunto confundidamente Harry, después de haber terminado de tomar la poción.

-eso es lo que yo debería preguntar jovencito... ¿que hacías dormido en un pasillo?... el profesor Snape te trajo hasta aquí... bien es hora de seguir durmiendo, lo necesitas, además la poción ya esta surtiendo efecto -dicho esto ultimo arropo a Harry, mientras la poción casi lo tenia en el mundo de los sueños, sin esperar una respuesta del chico, a sabiendas de que cuando despertara sabría lo que había pasado en realidad.

* * *

Aquel día si que había tenido cosas que hacer, tantos papeles por firmar y otros mas por revisar, si seguía así iba terminar en San Mungos.

Desde hace días que si apenas podía respirar de tanto trabajo, después de todo la guerra había terminado y como era de esperarse las consecuencias eran demasiado altas y ahora el tenia que arreglar muchos de los desperfectos de esta.

La guerra, cada vez que pensaba en ella su mente le traía el recuerdo de tantas personas que murieron por causa de esta misma, tanta gente inocente que dio su vida por sus ideales, no importando si eran los correctos o no.

Este hecho también le traía a la memoria al joven que finalmente los había librado del destino trágico que se habría presentado si la confrontación entre esos dos bandos siguiera en pie. Aquel joven que el bien sabia tenia bastante abandonado, pero tampoco era mucho lo que el podía hacer.

Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos un ligero ruido lo distrajo de aquel papel que estaba leyendo tan detenidamente, para enfocar sus azules ojos sobre unos brillantes orbes amarillentos.

-señor Dumbledore señor, la señora Pomfrey pide su presencia en la enfermería señor, dice que es importante señor, dice que es muy importante señor Dumbledore señor -dice el elfo apenas si termino de hacer la exagerada reverencia al hombre delante de él.

-gracias Flip por avisarme, dile a Madame que voy enseguida por favor

-como usted diga señor Dumbledore señor.

Y con otra de las exageradas reverencias desapareció con su característico estallido, dejando a un pensativo hombre sentado en su escritorio.

* * *

Bien había hecho lo correcto, o lo que su lógica decía era lo correcto, después de todo el chico ya estaba bien de todas sus heridas y la enfermera a pesar de todas sus revisiones, estaba mas que seguro, no iba a encontrar nada de lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas semanas atrás.

Ahora su camino eran las mazmorras, su lugar de siempre, tenia que lograr quitarse la sensación de calidades y de abandono que había sentido al dejar a Harry en la enfermería, después de todo era uno mas de sus alumnos y por lo tanto no tenia que desarrollar mas afecto del que se requería.

Pero entre mas pensaba sobre aquellos sentimientos, mas se apretaba su corazón. Quería correr y entrar nuevamente a la enfermería y estrechar en sus abrazos a aquel frágil cuerpo.

Paso tras paso, su caminata iba avanzando como sus profundos sentimientos que lo seguían bombardeando sin poder el evitarlo. Sin mirar a su alrededor siguió su camino sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una vos conocida por el lo hizo detener tanto su caminar como sus pensamientos.

-Severus muchacho ¿hacia donde te diriges? –pregunto la anciana voz del director sin aminorar su caminar, acercándose mas al hombre que se había detenido.

-a los calabozos Albus –respondió inclinando la cabeza a la es como un pequeño gesto de salido siendo respondido de inmediato por el otro hombre.

-oh bien… espero verte luego Severus, con tanto alboroto después de la guerra no hemos podido tener una conversación como las de antes… bien me retiro Pompy me necesita con urgencia al parecer… -y con estas ultimas palabras siguió con su caminar sin esperar respuestas de su amigo.

Se quedo detenido en ese lugar mirando sin mirar el camino por el cual el director acababa de desaparecer, dando media vuelta siguió su camino pensando en nada importante, hasta que una realidad le llego de repente. Se suponía que en la enfermería no había nadie aparte de Harry cundo lo fue a dejar: ¿entonces para que la enfermera llamaba urgentemente al director?

Temiendo que algo anduviera mal con su alumno, dio media vuelta para seguir el mismo camino por el que venia, sin ocultar en lo absoluto su cara de preocupación que por una milagrosa e inexplicable causa nadie pudo apreciar.

N/A: Holaaaaaa!!!! Si, lo se he tardado un monton en actualizar, pero JURO que no fue mi culpa u.u fue del Nico ya que el tenia todo el capitulo en un pendrive (o como se escriba) y solo tenia que subirlo a la pagina y listo, pero cuando llego de las vacaciones descubro que no solo había prestado dicho objeto, si no que además BORRO TODO lo que había en su interior.

Así que si quieren matar a alguien que sea a el, bien sobre el siguiente capitulo sepan que lo tendré posiblemente en dos semanas más.

Doy las gracias a todas las lectoras que me han agregado a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, como también a todos los que me dejaron review, sepan que eso me a hacho muy feliz

Bien besos y abrazos a todos y deseando que tengan unas estupendas vacaciones (a los que las tienes) se despide Len. ^^


	6. nota importante

_**IMPORTANTE, IMPORTANTE, LEER POR FAVOR**_

**Sé que muchos han visto noticias y saben por lo que acaba de pasar en Chile, para los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer mi profile saben que soy Chilena, por lo tanto se pueden imaginar en a situación en la que estoy.**

**Mi casa quedo prácticamente inhabitable, por lo cual estoy viviendo con una de mis hermanas mayores, mi computador murió al igual que muchas de mis cosas, por lo que espero que comprendan que no podré actualizar en un larga tiempo, pero apenas y tenga la oportunidad y pueda, subiré capítulos nuevos.**

**Doy gracias por su comprensión, y espero que perdones mis faltas ortográficas en este corto comunicado.**

**Bien eso es todo, me despido y espero que sus días sean agradables.**

**Con cariño y agradeciendo el tiempo que tomaron para leer esto, me despido con un abrazo; Leneth.**

**PD: no olviden de siempre decirles a las personas que les importan cuantos los quieren o los aman, por que tal vez no tengan un mañana. **


End file.
